Seks w naszym mieście
by Boss of Universe
Summary: Jak zarobić na życie w świecie rządzonym przez krwiożerczy kapitalizm? Czy pasja i poświęcenie wystarczą naszym bohaterom, aby awansować 'od zera do bohatera? Być może tak, ale liczba planowanych rozdziałów dobitnie wskazuje, że trochę im to zajmie...
1. Chapter 1

Dotarło do mnie, że nie mam kasy. W ogóle. Ludzkość nie docenia artystów - mija obojętnie ich ogłoszenia o pracę na zlecenie i milcząco przyzwala na ich umieranie z głodu. W przypływie masochistycznego humoru sięgnąłem po portfel, chociaż wiedziałem, że nic tam nie znajdę. Były tylko paragony, papierki od cukierków i kredka do oczu. Nawet prezerwatyw nie ma, mimo że zawsze w portfelu powinny być. Zrywając kontakty z rodziną zerwałem też z moim źródłem dochodów, o czym wcześniej w ogóle nie pomyślałem. Ale rodzice chcieli, abym został prawnikiem. Albo lekarzem. Kimś, kto będzie miał szacunek i kupę forsy, a to się naturalnie wyklucza z kimś, kto pragnie żyć sztuką. Swoją. Nie przyjęli mnie na wymarzone ASP, egzaminatorzy zacofani, o obrzydliwych, mieszczańskich gustach! Do tych ciemnogrodzkich ignorantów nie dotrze istota Sztuki! Nie dostrzegliby jej nawet, jakby się przed nimi rozebrała i zatańczyła krakowiaka, tak są zapatrzeni w te swoje podgniłe, akademickie normy! Dla nich nawet awangarda musi mieć zasady, żywe trupy normalnie.

Więc żyję sztuką, ale nie ze sztuki. Gliniane ptaszki-gwizdki słabo się sprzedają, niestety. Najwięcej kasy pozyskuję z pracy w Tesco na pół etatu. W sumie to nie jest tam tak źle, najgorsze jest to poniżenie... Codziennie, układając jogurty na półkach, widzę na sobie spojrzenia tych pieprzonych egzaminatorów, którzy mnie oblali. Krążą wokół mnie jak piranie, uśmiechają się przewrotnie ze wszystkich etykietek Bakusia i napawają się moim nieszczęściem. Chcą we mnie zniszczyć rewolucyjnego ducha, myślą, że mnie złamali i wysłali na wieki do supermarketowego gułagu, ale mylą się... Pewnego dnia powrócę, będę na szczycie. A wtedy spojrzę na nich z pogardą z pierwszych stron gazet. Pokażę im wtedy ile są warci – oni i ich zacofane poglądy! Hitler swoich egzaminatorów wysłał w ramach zemsty do obozu. Ja swoich potraktowałbym gorzej – żyliby w świecie, którym władałaby moja sztuka! Można by też zatrudnić ich w Tesco, ale w dziale mięsnym, dla dotkliwszej kary.

Jednak póki co nie mam pieniędzy, a przecież trzeba coś jeść, aby dożyć swego triumfu. Tradycyjnie podwędziłem kilka bułek z zaplecza i pożegnałem się zresztą personelu, który też szykował się do opuszczenia miejsca pracy. Na dworze było już granatowo z żółtymi pasami świateł odchodzącymi od latarni. Chłodno, ale nadal ciepło, tak że nie trzeba było zapinać bluzy. Przejrzałem się w drzwiach wejściowych. Przez to, że nie chciało mi się często robić prania, nosiłem to, co miałem, czyli raczej niezgrane kolorystycznie ubrania. Ale i tak wyglądałem w tym świetnie. Zawsze też mogę powiedzieć, że to mój sposób na wyrażanie siebie. Wściekło-turkusowe spodnie z dziurami, które powstały jeszcze w liceum, zielone trampki, ciemnofioletowa bluza w kratkę i szara koszulka z jaskrawopomarańczowym napisem „Fuck me now 'couse life's short". Mam słabość do koszulek z filozoficznymi sentencjami. Dzisiaj piątek. Przede mną następny weekend przepełniony obijaniem się i narzekaniem nad swoją sytuacją materialną. Muszę też poszukać nowej pracy (może będzie coś lepszego?) i wyprodukować następny rzut glinianych pierdółek dla „Prezenciku" - sklepu sprzedającego gliniane pierdółki. W milczeniu przebyłem prawie całą drogę do mieszkania. Ocknąłem się z zamyślenia dopiero pod kamienicą, w której przyszło mi żyć. Do czasu, oczywiście. W bramie stał jakiś bardzo podejrzany koleś w motocyklowej, rozpiętej kurtce pod którą była jedynie jego nienaturalnie biała klata. Nawet w ciemnościach nocy wydawała się odbijać światło jak tarcza księżyca. Tak samo zresztą jego ulizane do tyłu włosy. Postanowiłem nie zwalniać kroku i udawać, że go nie widzę. Zapiąłem się też pod szyję, na wypadek gdyby potencjalny napastnik znał angielski i traktował koszulkowe deklaracje zbyt poważnie. Nie patrzyłem w jego stronę, ale czułem, że on patrzy w moją. No nie...

\- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam. Czy poszukujesz w swoim życiu Boga? - wmurowało mnie w chodnik. Spojrzałem na niego podejrzliwie, a on wcisnął mi do ręki z kilo ulotek – otwórz oczy na prawdę Pisma, w nim to bowiem...

\- Nie dam ci kasy, jak o to chodzi, hm! - nabierałem coraz więcej podejrzeń i miałem wielką chęć, aby uciec już do mieszkania – Nie wspieram żadnych kościołów! Nie mam z czego! Te bułki to wszystko co mam, więc mnie zostaw w spokoju, hm.

\- Nie chodzi o pieniądze, a o twą duszę – po spojrzeniu nieznajomego poznałem, że ma mnie za ciężki przypadek materialisty. Tak w ogóle, to miał dziwnie jasne oczy; chyba był albinosem. Wow, jeszcze nigdy nie rozmawiałem z albinosem! Chociaż w tym momencie mógłby być i Najświętszą Panienką, a i tak miałem go już dość. Jestem głodny i muszę do kibla. Chcąc pokazać, jak bardzo mam go gdzieś, wypuściłem z rąk te sekciarskie ulotki, a one grzecznie uległy grawitacji, kręcąc przy tym piruety. Mam nadzieję, że ta profanacja w jego religii nie jest karana śmiercią ani gwałtem. Sekciarz jeszcze coś do mnie mówił, ale obiecałem sobie go nie słuchać i szybkim krokiem powędrowałem do drzwi klatki schodowej. Wdrapanie się po schodach na samo poddasze to nadludzki wysiłek, ale dzięki niedawnemu przypływowi adrenaliny było mi jakoś łatwiej. Uspokoiłem się dopiero po zamknięciu drzwi od środka. Chociaż teraz wpadam w następny szał, ale innego rodzaju. Nie mogę patrzeć na tą obrzydliwą, zatęchłą klitkę. Wprowadziłem się do niej w maju, przed egzaminami na tą cholerną ASP. To poddasze wydawało się wtedy przytulne, a okno w dachu było dla mnie synonimem artystycznej pracowni. Teraz patrzyłem na to zupełnie inaczej – nie dość, że nora, to jeszcze okno nieszczelne, a czynsz jak za apartament. Właśnie tak Tesco zmienia spojrzenie człowieka na życie... Powędrowałem z rezygnacją do łazienki. Musiałem się ogarnąć po dzisiejszym dniu i wziąć prysznic z lodowatego, wspólnotowego prysznica. Następnie okutałem się trzema ręcznikami i wróciłem do mieszkania. I wtedy poczułem, że zaraz zejdę na zawał. Na moim prywatnym, osobistym tapczanie leżał ten dziwak od ulotek! Powstrzymałem się od krzyku i automatycznie sprawdziłem stabilność wszystkich ręczników. On zdążył już mnie zauważyć i bezczelnie się uśmiechnąć.

\- Z taką łatwością zostawiasz wszystko, co masz? - usiadł niedbale i począł machać moimi ciężko zdobytymi bułkami w powietrzu.

\- Co ty do cholery robisz? Chcesz mi bułki ukraść, pogięło cię, hm?!

\- Rzuciłaś nimi na chodnik, razem z ulotkami. Naprawdę, no... ja chcę ewangelizować świat i takie tam, a ludzie to mają wszystko głęboko w dupie – ostatnie zdanie powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do mnie. Widocznie nie tylko ja miałem dziś ciężki dzień. Zdziwiłem się też jego nagłą zmianą sposobu mówienia; widocznie gadał stylem wysokim tylko wykute formułki.

\- Jestem świadkiem Jehowy, wiesz? - rzucił do mnie bułki, ale nie złapałem ich, aby nie puszczać ręczników. Miałem dziwne wrażenie, że zrobił to specjalnie, a z drugiej strony nie chciałem posądzać go o tak skomplikowany plan.

\- Co z tego? Wynoś się, hm.

\- To z tego, że możesz ze mną pogadać o swoich kłopotach, bo ja cię wysłucham.

\- No to wielkie szczęście mnie kopnęło, naprawdę, hm. Wychodzisz, albo dzwonię na policję. Chyba do ciebie nie dociera, że dokonałeś włamania.

\- Świadek Jehowy nie może dokonać włamania – wyszczerzył się tak głupio, że sam prawie się roześmiałem – Szukasz roboty?

Dziwna zmiana tematu. Ciekawe do czego zmierza ten idiota Teoretycznie powinienem go stąd wykopać czym prędzej, ale obudziła się we mnie dawno uśpiona bezmyślna chęć szalonej autodestrukcji. Nareszcie coś zamieszało w zimnej zupie życia, podgrzało ją o kilka stopni i dorzuciło niezmielony pieprz! W sumie to nie wygląda na groźnego, a ja już od dłuższego czasu musiałem sobie udowodnić, że mogę jeszcze być tak samo stuknięty jak kiedyś, kiedy upijałem się na wagarach. Chyba już mnie dopada kryzys wieku średniego... W końcu mnóstwo ludzi wciąż powtarza, że młodo umrę. Załóżmy, że dożyję tych czterdziestu lat, a wtedy kryzys powinien przypaść na rok dwudziesty, bo w końcu wiek średni jest pośrodku życia, nie?

\- Nie twoja sprawa. Miało być o bogu, a nie o kasie, hm.

\- O Bogu nie chciałaś słuchać, więc zacząłem o życiu.

\- Zwracaj się do mnie w rodzaju męskim, hm.

\- Masz taki fetysz, czy co? A nie, ty jesteś... O kurwa. Nie, no to nawet jeszcze lepiej. Konan się ucieszy.

Cudem powstrzymałem się od wykonania face-palma, przemaszerowałem za to do szafy i w błyskawicznym tempie się ubrałem.

\- W sumie to jak masz na imię, hm?

\- Hubert Kosiarz, ale w branży Hidan. A co? Śpieszno ci do znajomości ze mną?

\- Muszę wiedzieć, jak cię będę zgłaszać na policję.

\- Nie zgłosisz człowieka, który ci znalazł robotę życia! - wydawał się być tym niezmiernie uradowany.

\- Fajnymi rzeczami się wasz kościół zajmuje, hm.

\- To nie Kościół – wyraźnie się oburzył i wstał wreszcie z łóżka – to ja tak prywatnie, bo mnie kolega prosił o... No, o szukanie ludzi, co się nadadzą. Jest kasa do zgarnięcia i sława, i co tam jeszcze kurwa chcesz.

\- Co to za robota, hm? - zauważyłem, że ma trudności w składnym i logicznym mówieniu, jeśli nie mówi o religii.

\- Taki tam film. Wszystko masz napisane tutaj, na kartce – wręczył mi niebieski świstek z adresem i jutrzejszą datą. Drugi koniec Łodzi, ale w sumie i tak nie mam co robić (lepienie glinianych ptaszków się nie liczy, bo i tak ludzie ich nie kupują).

\- To jak? Zaprosisz mnie na herbatkę?

\- Wypad, hm.

\- No dobra kurwa ok. Już nie bądź drażliwy taki, rany... To do zobaczenia – poczekał jeszcze chwilę na odpowiedź, ale nie doczekawszy się niczego opuścił w końcu moje mieszkanie.

Tym razem ja rzuciłem się na łóżko. Z dziwną mieszaniną radości i rezygnacji. Ale jeszcze nie ma co się na co napalać... Właściwie to zapomniałem się nawet spytać o czym będzie ten film, ale w sumie – jutro zobaczę. Mogę się założyć, że każdy będzie oczarowany moim artystycznym talentem, nareszcie stanę się sławny i zrobię ostre przemeblowanie personalne w ASP! Zerwałem się do biurka i wyciągnąłem z szuflady moją niedokończoną, amatorską bombę, która zrodziła się z zadaniem wysadzenia łódzkiej Akademii Sztuk Pospolitych w kosmos. Być może nie będę musiał jej użyć. Prawdziwą bombą stanie się moja kariera! A nie, zaraz... Miałem się nie nakręcać...


	2. Chapter 2

Pół godziny spóźnienia. Jak na mnie to i tak mało. Ktokolwiek czekał za tymi błękitnymi drzwiami na moje przybycie, powinien się cieszyć, że w ogóle przyszedłem. Myślałem, że ten podejrzany koleś, Hiden (czy jakoś tak), daje adresy do podejrzanych miejsc, a tu zaskoczenie. Normalne blokowisko (nawet nie z rodzaju tych patologicznych), normalni ludzie na osiedlu, i chyba tylko te błękitne drzwi dawały jakąś namiastkę szaleństwa. Postanowiłem nie bawić się w pukanie i wejść po gwiazdorsku. Niech od razu wiedzą z kim mają do czynienia! Nacisnąłem klamkę. Stało się. Kości zostały rzucone. Przekroczyłem Rubika. Już nie ma odwrotu...

Od razu zapowiedziały mnie dźwięczne dzwoneczki-aniołki przy drzwiach. Wkroczyłem do niebieskiego korytarza i natychmiast zwróciłem się w stronę rozmów z salonu. Przy stole siedziało mnóstwo ludzi. Na krótką chwilę zmiękły mi nogi, ale dzielnie patrzyłem przed siebie i starałem się wyglądać możliwie najbardziej swobodnie. W przytulnym pokoju, pełnym papierowych rupieci z origami, siedziało chyba z dziesięć osób. Większość z nich pofarbowała sobie włosy na tak niemożliwe kolory, że mogliby się równać z Pokoleniem Cudów z „Kuroko no basket". Nagle poczułem się bardzo zwyczajnie i żałośnie.

\- O, siema! - Hiden odwrócił się od jakiegoś zakapturzonego człowieka i przywitał mnie z taką radością i ulgą, jakbym właśnie uratował mu życie swoim przybyciem.

\- Masz szczęście, że przyszedł – zakapturzony nieznajomy zwrócił się do niego – już myślałem, że znowu dałeś dupę. Beznadziejny z ciebie headhunter, ale... Chyba tym razem miałeś nosa...

Zakapturzony zwrócił ma mnie swoje zielone oczy o niezdrowo przekrwionych białkach. Jedno jego spojrzenie sprawiło, że poczułem się jak żywy towar w sklepie.

\- Witaj. Miło nam gościć nowego członka w naszych progach – odezwał się rudzielec, którego twarz cała pokryta była kolczykami. Gdyby nie ten złom, byłby naprawdę przystojny. Siedział w szczycie stołu i w jego spojrzeniu widać było, że ma ambicje co najmniej tak wielkie, jak władza nad światem.

\- Ej, ja się w sumie jeszcze na nic nie zgodziłem, hm. Nawet nie wiem o czym będzie ten film.

\- Nie powiedziałeś mu, Hidan? - rudy zwrócił się do Hidana (czyli nie Hidena) z łagodną, aczkolwiek dobitną reprymendą w głosie.

\- Za dobrze być nie może. I tak oczekujemy od niego zbyt wiele elokwencji – zauważył zakapturzony jegomość. Hidan coś im buntowniczo odburknął i wsadził sobie w usta całego pączka. Parę osób jednocześnie zaproponowało mi, abym usiadł i poczęstował się herbatą z ciachami. Jedna zakapturzona osoba zaproponowała spisanie umowy o dzieło, bez uwzględniania ubezpieczeń. Od razu się zorientowałem, kto tu rządzi majątkiem.

\- Jesteśmy wytwórnią filmową „Akatsuki" - zaczął rudy, złączając palce w piramidkę. Widać po nim, że ma zadatki na polityka.

\- Wytwórnią artystyczną, dlatego hermetyczną – dodała dziewczyna z niebieskimi włosami siedząca obok niego. To chyba ona była właścicielką domu; była równie spokojna i niebieska co mieszkanie.

\- Artystyczną? - ucieszyłem się automatycznie na to słowo – To znaczy, że...

\- To znaczy, że bez pieniędzy – zakapturzony szybko uciął temat.

\- A powtórzcie, jak się nazywacie, hm?

\- Akatsuki. To po japońsku „Świt" albo „Brzask" - wyjaśnił cierpliwie rudy.

\- Raczej „Czerwony Księżyc" - dodał zaczepnie młody chłopak o urodzie Królewny Śnieżki, siedzący po prawicy rudego lidera.

\- Bardziej pasowałoby „Czerwona Latarnia" - zaśmiał się Hidan, krztusząc się przy tym pączkiem.

\- „Świt" to dobra nazwa dla sekty, hm – dodałem.

\- „Aka suki – czerwone suki" - albinos popisał się po raz wtóry.

\- A może być też „Rano" zamiast „Świt"? - zapytał inteligentnie wysoki mężczyzna o małych, przerażających oczach i z postawionymi na żel włosami – Bo wtedy moglibyśmy być jak „Teleranek".

Na tą sugestię zapadła niezręczna cisza. Przerwał ją dopiero rudzielec z kolczykami:

\- Jesteśmy „Akatsuki". Tego się nie tłumaczy. I tak nikt nie dojdzie do źródła.

\- A ty jesteś... - Hidan zwrócił się do mnie, wyraźnie ciekawy odpowiedzi.

\- Nazywam się Damian Nietoperz i... Hm... Przyszedłem tu bo... - spanikowałem trochę nie wiedząc co mówić.

\- Ja jestem Pein i jestem szefem wytwórni – wybawił mnie rudzielec – W „Akatsuki" posługujemy się pseudonimami. Pomyśl, jak mógłby brzmieć twój.

Wkurzało mnie, że od razu zakładał, że do nich dołączę. Jednak... Miałem ku temu parę powodów. Chociażby kasa. I ten chłopak z długimi, czarnymi włosami, o niesamowicie fascynującej aurze. Taki nieszczęśliwie artystyczny...

\- Konan, dyrektorka kreatywna – dziewczyna z niebieskimi włosami uśmiechnęła się lekko i wymuszenie.

\- Kisame, miło mi – wysoki i napakowany koleś od „Teleranka" uścisnął mi rękę. Przeraziłem się, kiedy moja chuda i mała dłoń zginęła w czeluściach jego wielkiej łapy. Groźne wrażenie potęgowały jeszcze jego ręce całkowicie pokryte tatuażami przedstawiającymi podwodny świat. Ale... Delikatność tej dłoni była niesamowita.

\- Itachi – Królewicz Śnieżek nawet kiedy szeptał, robił każdą głoską piorunujące wrażenie.

\- Sasori – mruknął niski, nieludzko blady rudzielec o wyglądzie odpychającej, beznamiętnej lalki. Ledwo co go usłyszałem.

\- My już się znamy – wyszczerzył się Hidan.

\- Bez przesady, hm – upiłem łyk herbaty, starając się nie myśleć o tym, jak domniemaną znajomość z Hidanem ocenią tu obecni, szczególnie pewien Królewicz. Napój pozwalał nie myśleć o niczym, bo był wyjątkowo paskudną mieszanką ziół i upicie tego łyku kosztowało mnie dużo woli i samozaparcia.

\- Ja jestem Zetsu, operator i oświetleniowiec, takie dwa w jednym – przestraszony odwróciłem się w stronę chłopaka, który wyrósł obok mnie jak spod ziemi. Miał na sobie hippisowską koszulkę i zielone, podziurawione spodnie, bardzo podobne do moich. Pogratulowałem sobie w duchu, że założyłem dzisiaj czerwone. Kiedy Zetsu się obrócił zauważyłem, że prawie połowa jego twarzy jest pokryta ciemnym znamieniem, co dodawało mu upiornego wyglądu. Dobrze, że oglądałem te wszystkie programy na TLC, to się uodporniłem na takie niecodzienne znamiona...

\- Kakuzu – zakapturzony skarbnik zdradził swoją tożsamość, tym samym kończąc przedstawianie się. Co prawda i tak nie pamiętałem kto co powiedział, ale czego się spodziewali, wymyślając sobie takie ksywy?

\- Zapiszcie swoje imiona na kartkach i postawcie przed sobą – Pain (Pein?) ewidentnie czytał w moich myślach. Aż mnie dreszcz przeszedł.

\- Jak w przedszkolu – wymarudził z siebie Sasori. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale jego akurat zapamiętałem – Powiedzcie mu lepiej o czym będziemy kręcić. Bo jak się dowie, to pewnie i tak zrezygnuje.

\- Taki mądry jesteś, hm?! Może nie zakładaj co zrobię!

\- Ja tylko przewiduję – spojrzał na mnie z dezaprobatą i wszystko zaczęło się we mnie gotować. Ton, jakim się do mnie zwracał, bardzo działał mi na nerwy.

\- Spokojnie – przerwała Konan – Już mówię: nakręcimy feministyczno - gejowski film erotyczny.

\- Haha... Hm...? - zlustrowałem twarze wszystkich obecnych i dotarło do mnie, że ona nie żartuje – Feministyczny to nie powinien być o kobietach, a nie o gejach?

\- Feministyczny, czyli łamiący zasady stereotypowego pojmowania atrakcyjności seksualnej i roli płci społecznej, na rzecz autentycznego, swobodnego wyrażania swej indywidualnej seksualności wolnej od ucisku patriarchalizmu.

\- Aha...

\- Będziesz grał główną rolę – zawyrokowała, na co wszyscy popatrzyli na mnie z uznaniem – Twój wygląd jest bardzo queer i masz niepodrabialną osobowość.

\- Nie, stop – postanowiłem interweniować, zanim wplątam się w coś, w co nie chciałbym się wplątać – Darujcie, ale nie będę tanią gwiazdką porno.

\- Tanią to też bym nie chciał – przyznał Kakuzu.

\- Zresztą... Nie no, ja nawet nie jestem gejem, hm. Sorry, ale...

\- Jesteś – Itachi spojrzał na mnie z taką pewnością, że sam zwątpiłem – Widzę to. Widzę, moimi oczyma.

\- Pan Itachi ma gej-radar w oczach – zdradził Kisame, szczerząc się przy tym potwornie – Przejrzał cię, złotko.

\- Walcie się, hm! - wstałem gwałtownie z krzesła, trzymając w ręce gorący wywar, na wypadek, gdybym musiał się bronić przed tą bandą zdemoralizowanych zboczeńców.

\- Jeżeli to udowodnię, to zostaniesz? - w głosie Itachiego dźwięczał jakiś dziwny, wschodni akcent. Być może przez to sens jego wypowiedzi dotarł do mnie dopiero, kiedy stanął tuż przede mną, tak że dzieliły nas centymetry. Patrzył na mnie intensywnie, hipnotycznie. Nie wiedziałem co się dzieje, nic nie słyszałem, ani nie czułem. W czarnych tęczówkach błysnęło coś magicznego. W tej sekundzie, to spojrzenie było esencją namiętności. Zawładnęła mną ta szaleńcza hipnoza i nie zauważyłem nawet, kiedy jego usta złączyły się z moimi. Delikatnie, ale pewnie, zresztą to i tak nie ważne. Itachi całował spojrzeniem...

Dotarło to do mnie za późno. Porażka na całej linii, kompromitacja życia! Przecież on mnie tym pocałunkiem poniża, udowadnia, że ma rację! Jego chłodna warga w ostatniej chwili uciekła przed moimi zębami. Ale i tak już było za późno.

\- Ale odleciałeś – skomentował Hidan, za co dostał herbatką ziołową po głowie – Co ty do cholery odpierdalasz?! Na mózg ci padło, debilu zjebany?!

\- Ojej, przepraszam, hm. Celowałem w Itachiego – spojrzałem na niego z nienawiścią, z jaką patrzą tylko upokorzeni ludzie. Jednak on wyglądał na całkowicie wypranego z emocji. Zerknąłem spanikowany na lustro stojące na komodzie. Jestem cały czerwony. Pięknie... Nie ma się co wypierać, trzeba wyjść z tego z godnością.

\- Ten szczeniacki incydent nie ma wpływu na moją decyzję, hm – zastrzegłem, na co kilka osób zachichotało. Ale kiedy chwyciłem następną filiżankę, wszyscy umilkli – Ile zgarnę hajsu?

\- 10% - odpowiedział pospiesznie Kakuzu.

\- 10% to ja mogę mieć w winie, hm – spojrzałem na niego krytycznie – Ja się pytam ile zarobię. Konkrety, hm, konkrety!

\- To zależy, ile zarobi film – mruknęła Konan, która nagle weszła do pokoju z toną ręczników papierowych i zaczęła je układać na plamie z herbaty, która leniwie rozciągała się na panelach.

\- A może zarobić sporo, bo kręcimy dla dużej, niemieckiej firmy – podchwycił Zetsu – rozkręca się moda na porn... - ugryzł się w język, najprawdopodobniej dosłownie, bo kontynuował z lekkim grymasem bólu – na filmy obyczajowe o zabarwieniu erotycznym.

Naszły mnie trochę wątpliwości:

\- Ej, ja mam uprawiać seks przed kamerą?

\- Nie wyglądałeś mi wcześniej na taką cnotkę – mruknął Hidan, rozwieszając na balkonie swoją zmasakrowaną przez herbatę bluzkę – Szczególnie twoje koszulka mówiła co innego.

Cholera, więc przeczytał! Jak wrócę do domu, to od razu ją wywalę!

\- Spokojnie, scenariusz na pewno ci się spodoba – zapewniła Konan – już mam parę pomysłów. Jak tylko napiszę, to przedstawię go wam wszystkim i przedyskutujemy go, a następnie wprowadzimy ewentualne poprawki.

\- To wszystko na dziś? Bo zaraz mam autobus i trochę mi się spieszy – przemówił Sasori głosem pełnym wyrzutu, że marnujemy jego cenny czas. Chciałem mu coś odpyskować, aby tak nie gwiazdorzył, ale dotarło do mnie, że ja też muszę się już zbierać. Ostatni autobus odjeżdża mi o osiemnastej. W sumie to zawsze jakaś wymówka, aby wyjść stąd z godnością!

\- Ja też już idę, hm.

\- Spotykamy się co sobotę – powiedział Pein do moich pleców – co sobotę, o piętnastej. Do zobaczenia.

\- Ta, hm. Do zobaczenia...


	3. Chapter 3

To byłby naprawdę piękny dzień. Ptasi śpiew mieszał się z zapachem trawy w lekkim, wrześniowym powietrzu. To byłby naprawdę piękny dzień, gdyby nie ten maruda z którym właśnie szedłem na przystanek. Szliśmy ramię w ramię już z jakieś dziesięć minut, ale on nie odezwał się do mnie ani słowem. Chyba powinien zacząć rozmowę, jako że to ja jestem tym nowym? Wściekłem się na niego za to milczenie i sam postanowiłem się nie odzywać. Wydawało mi się, że wytrwałem w tym zamiarze następne dziesięć minut, ale kiedy spojrzałem na zegarek okazało się, że minęły dopiero niecałe trzy... I to od samego wyjścia! Nie no, jak ten czas się wlecze! Trzeba działać.

\- Nakręciliście już jakiś film, hm?

Sasori nawet się nie odwrócił. Szedł cały czas przed siebie z lekko nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.

\- Ej, słyszysz? - postanowiłem dać mu drugą szansę na odpowiedź, ale nie skorzystał. Rany, co on sobie myśli, że może tak bezkarnie ludzi olewać? Albo... A co jeżeli z jakiegoś powodu wstydzi się odpowiedzieć? Może zmienię temat.

\- Jak myślisz, jaki mógłbym sobie wybrać pseudonim?

Znów brak odpowiedzi, widocznie nie ma pomysłu. Albo przeprowadza jakąś schizową próbę sił...

\- A w sumie to gdzie dokładnie mieszkasz? Może jesteśmy sąsiadami, hm.

Zero reakcji.

\- Czy jak Pein wchodzi do sklepu, to pikają bramki?

Jak grochem o ścianę.

Co za pieprzony megaloman! Nie jestem godny usłyszeć jego głosu?! Ta okropna, zimna obojętność przeszyła moje serce mnóstwem gorzkich igieł. Odrzucenie, pozornie nie mogące zranić, było jednak kroplą goryczy, która przelała czarę. Na dziś miałem już dość upokorzenia. Moje oczy stały się już całkowicie wilgotne. Nawet nie starałem się powstrzymywać. Pewnie będzie miał jakąś chorą satysfakcję z tego, że doprowadził mnie do płaczu, sadysta psychiczny. Ale wtedy chociaż wzbudzę w nim jakiekolwiek emocje! Chwyciłem go brutalnie za nadgarstek i szarpnąłem w swoją stronę. Zdążyłem zauważyć, że ma wyjątkowo szczupłe ręce. Jeżeli kiedyś między nami dojdzie do rękoczynów, to z pewnością wygram. A chyba dojdzie, i to zaraz.

\- Możesz odpowiadać, jak mówię do ciebie?! - wyrzuciłem z siebie patrząc prosto w jego czekoladowe oczy pełne... zdziwienia? Sasori jednym, nieludzko szybkim ruchem wyswobodził się z mojego uścisku po czym ściągnął słuchawki...Ściągnął...SŁUCHAWKI. Nie pomyślałem o tym wcześniej...

\- Co ty odwalasz? Weź nie zachodź mnie tak od tyłu.

Chciałem to wyjaśnić, ale prawda wydawała mi się zbyt kompromitująca, więc zdobyłem się tylko na bezmyślne „sorry". Widocznie Sasori miał zdolność przełączania się w tryb autyzmu i nawet nie zauważył, że idę tuż przy nim...

\- Czego ryczysz? - spojrzał na mnie raczej z dezaprobatą niż ze współczuciem.

\- Nie, nic. Po prostu słońce mnie razi w oczy – skłamałem beznadziejnie i już byłem przygotowany na wyśmianie, kiedy nagle Sasori podchwycił temat:

\- To prawda, słońce jest paskudne. Tak naprawdę to przynosi nam więcej strat niż zysków. Promienie UV są rakotwórcze, ale jakoś nikt się tym nie przejmuje, bo ludzie są karmieni durną propagandą, że smażenie się na słońcu jest zdrowe. Tryb życia ludzi powinien się obrócić o 180 stopni i powinniśmy spać w dzień. Niedobory witaminy D spokojnie można nadrobić, w końcu mamy XXI wiek. Syntetyczna witamina w niczym nie ustępuje naturalnej, a wykluczamy czynnik kancerogenny, jakim są promienie UV i...

Właściwie to nie słuchałem o czym Sasori mówi. Bardziej interesowało mnie to, że nagle w jego martwych oczach pojawił się jakiś interesujący blask. W promieniach tego zabójczego, kancerogennego słońca jego skóra była mlecznobiała i zdawała się być bardzo delikatna.

\- A mówiłeś coś wcześniej do mnie? - wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. Pytanie brzmiało prawie jak zarzut, być może dlatego, że przewiercał mnie dociekliwym spojrzeniem. Na pewno mnie ocenia.

\- A, tak chciałem pogadać, hm. Czy ta wytwórnia, Akisuki...

\- Akatsuki.

\- Czy Akatsuki ma już na koncie jakieś filmy?

\- Nie.

\- A... Wiesz o czym ten film będzie?

\- Konan przemyśli scenariusz i nam powie za tydzień.

\- Nie boisz się? - jeszcze zanim dokończyłem pytanie, zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, jakie jest głupie.

\- Nie, ja nie mam czego – Sasori uśmiechnął się smutno – ciekawe jak z tobą.

\- Co masz na myśli, hm? Że nie dam rady zagrać w pornosie?

\- A robiłeś to kiedyś?

\- No nie, ale ja jestem istotą bezwstydną. Poza tym mam bardzo ciężką sytuację finansową, hm.

\- Gra w pornosach to nie jest wyjście dla wszystkich, jest w końcu tyle innych prac, jak na przykład...

\- Praca w Tesco?

\- Chociażby.

\- Hahaha! Daruj sobie, hm! Poza tym... Czemu mnie tak od tego odciągasz?

\- Bo widzę, że się nie nadajesz – powiedział, patrząc pusto w przestrzeń. Nie było w tym nawet cienia pogardy, ale postanowiłem udawać, że odebrałem to inaczej:

\- Patrz na siebie, hm! Ja jestem wystarczająco sexy.

\- Nie nadajesz się psychicznie. To cię może zniszczyć.

\- Boisz się o mnie? - zapytałem słodziutkim głosikiem.

\- Nie schlebiaj sobie – odciął szybko. Dalsze sześć minut (które okazały się być dwoma) przeszliśmy w zupełnej ciszy, która zdążyła mnie już doszczętnie wnerwić.

\- A ty dlaczego zdecydowałeś się zagrać w filmie, hm?

\- Nie twoja sprawa – powiedział to niby grzecznie, ale czuć było czającą się na końcu wypowiedzi gburowatość – Po prostu też chcę mieć kasę.

\- Nie myślałeś o Tesco?- zażartowałem, ale odpowiedziała mi cisza. Może jak zacznę opowiadać trochę o sobie, to Sasori stanie się bardziej rozmowny.

\- Ach, ciągle tylko kasa i kasa... To jest tak cholernie męczące. Zero awangardy, zero spontaniczności, życie to zarabianie i wydawanie. Chciałbym się z tego systemu wyrwać, ale nie ma jak, hm... Fajnie byłoby być całkowicie wolnym i żyć bogactwem żyjącej sekundy, zamiast martwić się, czy starczy do pierwszego.

\- Nie wiem, czy życie chwilą jest dobrym pomysłem – odparł Sasori w jeszcze gorszym humorze niż sprzed chwili – System systemem, ale sekunda jest niczym wobec wieczności.

\- A kogo obchodzi wieczność? Liczy się tu i teraz – poczułem, że coraz bardziej się nakręcam, Sasori chyba zresztą też, bo jego twarz nareszcie nabrała jakiś śladowych ilości mimiki – Zarówno w życiu jak i w sztuce...

\- Nie mów o sztuce, jak nie masz o tym pojęcia – Sasori po raz kolejny prześwidrował mnie spojrzeniem, ale już nie bolało, jak na początku. Być może to szczęście zagłuszyło częściowo ból. Szczęście, że mam z kim rozmawiać o sztuce. Zwykle ludzie nie wiedzieli co o tym powiedzieć, zmieniali temat, brali mnie za wariata, a tu nagle trafia mi się ktoś gotowy do dyskusji! Sasori miał nieprawidłowy obraz sztuki i zaraz mu go zniszczę - podrę jego światopogląd i wrzucę do koryta świń z ASP. Zaraz się przekona o mym geniuszu! Na samą myśl czuję podniecenie.

\- Sztuka jest nierozerwalnie złączona z ulotnością życia, hm. Przeplata się z sekundami i napawa pięknem, a kiedy już nie jest w stanie nas wypełnić znika, by dać miejsce nowemu wcieleniu. Coś co trwa, jest tylko śmieciem niemogącym pomieścić emocji, hm.

\- Sztuka jest wiecznym pięknem – zaczął Sasori, ale od razu przerwałem mu napadem śmiechu.

\- Sztuka ma wzbudzać emocje, a emocje nie są wieczne, hm! - zawyrokowałem triumfalnie.

\- Nieprawda – pewność Sasoriego zbiła mnie z tropu – sztuka to doskonałość piękna. Emocje nie są doskonałe, więc nie są skutkiem prawdziwej sztuki. Prawdziwa doskonałość nie wzbudza nawet zachwytu, raczej przenosi w inny stan myślenia i postrzegania.

\- Od tego jest alkohol i dragi, hm – mruknąłem kąśliwie.

\- Myśl dalej tym przyziemnym myśleniem, ale sztukę zostaw artystom – w tym momencie przekonałem się, że Sasori jest mistrzem ciętej riposty. Przed oczami pojawili się egzaminatorzy z ASP. Zabolało, ale nie mogłem dać tego po sobie poznać.

\- Jestem artystą, hm. I nie obchodzi mnie twoja ocena moich poglądów.

\- A mnie nie obchodzi, jak sam siebie oceniasz. A jak chce się być artystą, to trzeba produkty swojego myślenia zaprezentować światu. Nie wierzę w sztukę konceptualną, zgodnie z nią każdy może być artystą, nawet Kisame. Chociaż nie, może przesadziłem...

\- Lubisz odmawiać innym bycia artystą, co? - postanowiłem zaatakować z innej strony. Kancerogenne słońce zniknęło za chmurami i włosy Sasoriego stały się niepokojąco bordowe.

\- Ciężko to obiektywnie ocenić – szala zwycięstwa delikatnie drgnęła w moją stronę, ale wiedziałem, że zaraz z powrotem wróci do początkowego stanowiska – ale artysta jest jednostką ponadprzeciętną, która może zaoferować pozostałym coś pięknego, czego one same nie potrafiłyby jednak stworzyć.

\- Tworzy się dla siebie, nie dla innych, hm.

\- Tak chyba pocieszają się osoby, którym nie udało się zaistnieć – posłał mi ironiczny uśmiech, lustrując mnie ze wszystkich stron.

Dość. Teraz przesadził. Nie mam zamiaru słuchać go ani sekundy dłużej. Jednak będą rękoczyny. Chwyciłem go za nadgarstki i przyszpiliłem do ściany bloku. Wydawał się być zaskoczony, nawet nie zareagował. Zdążyłem zablokować jego ręce i nogi i oprzeć się na nim, udaremniając ucieczkę. Spojrzałem w jego ciemne oczy i napotkałem wzrok równie zdeterminowany, jak mój. Pochyliłem się nad nim i wyszeptałem wściekle w jego twarz:

\- Masz coś do mnie, hm? Co to mają być za insynuacje, do cholery? Myślisz, że kim jesteś, że wolno ci oceniać ludzi? Pieprzonym profesorem ASP? Nie zdefiniujesz sztuki! Nie zdefiniujesz mojej sztuki!

\- Jesteś szalony – powiedział nerwowo, widać było, że się bał. Spojrzał na mnie potulnym wzrokiem i to właśnie ten wzrok sprawił, że poczułem się strasznie głupio. Instynktownie poluźniłem uścisk na jego nadgarstkach i odsunąłem się trochę. I to był mój błąd. Sasori (pieprzony, mały manipulator) wyciągnął szybko z kieszeni jakiś przedmiot, zamachnął się i...

Bolało. Cholernie bolało. Ból z głowy pulsował na całe ciało. Jednak głupota boli, naprawdę. Przez chwilę myślałem, że umrę w tym zaułku blokowiska z czerwonowłosym aniołem śmierci nad głową. Tym razem dwie minuty były dziesięcioma. Sasori mówił coś do mnie, najpewniej mnie ochrzaniał, ale nie byłem w stanie do końca tego stwierdzić – za bardzo bolało. Wydawało mi się, że moja głowa staje się naprzemiennie lekka i ciężka. Strasznie mi słabo, świat się rozmazał. Wycieczka po krainie bólu, wzdłuż wszystkich granic i z darmowymi biletami przejazdu.

\- Argument siły jest używany, kiedy innych argumentów brak – wycedził Sasori, beznamiętnie obserwując moją agonię na osiedlowym chodniku.

\- Chcesz mnie zabić? - wykrztusiłem, chcąc podnieść się z ziemi, ale błędnik chwilowo odmówił reakcji.

\- Tak – aż przeszły mnie ciarki, póki nie dokończył – ale poszedłbym za to siedzieć, a nie chcę marnować swoich cennych lat życia z tak trywialnego powodu. Chociaż... to była obrona własna. Każdy sąd ci tak powie.

Nazwał zabicie mnie „trywialnym"?!

\- Będziesz tak stać nade mną i się znęcał, czy zostawisz wreszcie w spokoju? Hm.- druga próba wstania powiodła się, ale tylko z pomocą ściany.

\- Przecież widzę w jakim jesteś stanie, nie zostawię cię. Akatsuki nie może stracić takiej gwiazdy. Gdybym wiedział, żeś taki wydelikacony, to bym cię uderzył co najwyżej piórkiem.

\- Właśnie, czym ty mnie walnąłeś? Paralizatorem?

\- Dłutem.

Zrobiło mi się słabo, już nie tylko z bólu, ale też od myśli, co moja cenna główka musiała przed chwilą przeżyć. Dotknąłem delikatnie pulsującego miejsca nad skronią i... Jezu, przecież to jest krew!

\- Rozjebałeś mi głowę dłutem, hm! Idź się leczyć, popaprańcu!

\- To była obrona własna – wymamrotał i podszedł do mnie, aby przyjrzeć się swemu

makabrycznemu dziełu – Opatrzę cię. Chodźmy do mojego domu.

\- Nie, sam się opatrzę, hm. I żadna obrona, prowokowałeś mnie! – nie uśmiechało mi się przekraczać progi domostwa tego socjopaty. Chociaż z drugiej strony wiedziałem, że sam raczej nie dam rady.

\- Zaufaj mi – w ustach Sasoriego zabrzmiało to dziwnie – jestem na pierwszym roku medycyny.

\- Nigdzie cię kurwa nie zatrudnią. Chyba że w prosektorium, hm.

\- A odnośnie prowokacji... Nie można zwalać winy na ofiary. To właśnie takie zachowanie sądów i społeczeństwa dodatkowo poniża ofiary gwałtu, mówiąc...

\- Jakiego gwałtu, hm?! - wydarłem się wściekły, ale głos mi się załamał i organizm oznajmił, że nie da rady się drzeć.

Sasori już nic nie mówił, tylko podparł mnie o siebie. Objął mnie jedną ręką w talii, a moją rękę położył na swoim ramieniu. Mimo to wcale nie czułem się zabezpieczony przed upadkiem.

\- Może pojedziemy do mnie, hm? - nie ma nic gorszego niż wizyta w domu podejrzanego człowieka, kiedy nie ma się siły na obronę.

\- Do mnie jest bliżej.

\- No ok... - niechętnie się zgodziłem. Musiałem wyglądać raczej paskudnie, bo mijający nas ludzie gapili się na mnie. Znaczy – zwykle się gapią, nic dziwnego, w końcu jest na co – ale tym razem gapili się ze wstrętem i obrzydzeniem. Wolałem nie wyobrażać sobie tego, jak wygląda teraz moja głowa. Weszliśmy z Sasorim do autobusu i przez całą drogę już nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie ani słowem. Autobus był niemalże pusty, więc przedzieraliśmy się tą milczącą, metalową beczką przez zewnętrzny świat. Momentami miałem wrażenie, że zaraz stracę przytomność, ale na szczęście nic się nie stało. Nie wybaczyłbym sobie następnej chwili słabości przed Sasorim... Może żałuje tego, że tak mnie walnął i chce za to odpokutować? Nie znam go dobrze (praktycznie tylko od dwóch godzin) ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby żałował... Jakie więc są jego ukryte motywy? Zakładając, że je ma, oczywiście... Nie, znów popadam w jakąś paranoiczną obsesję. Przecież jak ktoś ci rozwali głowę i chce cię zabrać do domu to nie oznacza to od razu, że jest psychopatą... Mordercą... Gwałcicielem... Może jest po prostu dobrym i odpowiedzialnym człowiekiem, nie...?

\- Wysiadamy – zakomunikował Sasori i odkleił mnie od okna. Tak smutno było opuszczać bezpieczny fotel i znów powrócić do groźnego zewnętrza. Powiew świeżego powietrza wybudził mnie z otępienia, a co za tym idzie – wzmógł uśpiony chwilowo ból. Sasori znowu mnie chwycił i zaczęliśmy iść w stronę jakiegoś nowego osiedla strzeżonego. Bloki wyglądały prawie jak apartamentowce. A może to były apartamentowce, w sumie nie wiem jaka jest różnica...

\- Daleko jeszcze, hm? - zapytałem dla zasady. Podróż bez tego pytania nie jest pełna.

\- Nie, już blisko.

Już blisko... Zaraz...Jezu, co on mówił wcześniej, po wypadku?! Że do niego jest bliżej, niż do mnie!? Skąd wie, gdzie mieszkam?! Ja pierdolę, ratunku!

\- Sasori, hm... Wiesz, gdzie mieszkam? Skąd...?

Jednak szybciej od niego odpowiedziała mi zamykająca się furtka...


	4. Chapter 4

Musiałem stracić przytomność. Kiedy otwierałem oczy, głowa wydawała się być nieznośnie lekka, jakby wypłynęła z niej cała krew.

\- O, nareszcie żyjesz - usłyszałem głos Sasoriego i podążyłem za nim wzrokiem. Leżałem na jakiejś niewiarygodnie długiej (i pewnie drogiej) kanapie, a Sasori siedział na jej drugim końcu i grał w coś na telefonie. Nawet nie podniósł na mnie wzroku, ale widziałem po nim, że się zmartwił moim zemdleniem. No, może nie tyle moim zemdleniem, co nie chciał mieć trupa w domu...

\- Już cię opatrzyłem. Na ławie masz herbatę, już trochę ostygła – zakomunikował sucho, gapiąc się nieprzerwanie w ekran.

\- To nic, lubię zimną, hm – usiadłem ostrożnie i rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu. To najbardziej snobistyczny salon, jaki w życiu widziałem, jakby wyciągnięty z katalogu. Wszystko było w odcieniach szarości, tylko gdzieniegdzie widniały jakieś czerwone akcenty, oczywiście ustawione według drobiazgowego zamysłu projektanta. Nie było widać absolutnie żadnego, osobistego akcentu, wszystko ociekało chłodem, doskonałością i niewiarygodną kasą. Wziąłem do rąk kubek, najdelikatniej jak mogłem. Pewnie kosztował z pięć razy więcej niż normalny, mimo że wyglądał na normalny. Herbata miała zadziwiająco miły, waniliowy zapach. Przypomniałem sobie, o co miałem zapytać Sasoriego, zanim zemdlałem.

\- Mówiłeś coś, że... Hm... Powiedziałeś, że mieszkasz bliżej ode mnie. A skąd właściwie wiesz, gdzie mieszkam?

W powietrzu popłynęła zawiedziona melodyjka, informująca o końcu gry. Mimo to Sasori nadal patrzył się w ekran, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.

\- W sumie... Mogę ci powiedzieć – zaczął, podnosząc na mnie wzrok – Widziałem cię w dzień egzaminów na ASP i od razu pomyślałem, że się nadasz.

\- Co?! - wybuchnąłem, ale boląca głowa kazała mi się uspokoić – A przecież mówiłeś, że się nie nadaję, że to mnie zniszczy, że...

\- Tak cię tylko sprawdzałem – uśmiechnął się na pozór przepraszająco. Poczułem chęć, aby go znów udusić – Konan się upierała, że Itachi nie ma dobrego partnera. A że byłem winny przysługę Hidanowi, powiedziałem mu, aby do ciebie poszedł. Hidan ostatnio podpadł w czymś Kakuzu, a teraz miał szansę się zrehabilitować.

\- Ale... Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie mieszkam? Szpiegowałeś mnie?!

\- No co ty, ja mam od tego ludzi – powiedział, jakby to było całkowicie normalne – wystarczy popytać paru plotkarzy.

\- Jesteś chory – oznajmiłem gniewnie i upiłem łyk herbaty, by choć trochę złagodzić tępy ból w skroni – Czyli to, że się tam znalazłem... Wszystko to uknułeś już wcześniej, tak?

\- Nie uknułem. Nie lubię tego słowa. Zaplanowałem.

Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, zasłaniając się kubkiem. Jak ja nienawidzę takich zimnych skurwysynów, którzy myślą, że ludzie to ich pionki! Że będę tańczyć, jak mi zagra! Może i jego plan zakładał, że jestem niedomyślnym idiotą, ale sam fakt, że się trochę domyśliłem i musiał mi powiedzieć... To zawsze coś, nie? Ale nauczka mu się należy – nie będzie za mną pogrywał. Wyprostowałem rękę z kubkiem i spokojnym ruchem wylałem herbatę na tą niesamowicie drogą kanapę. Spojrzałem Sasoriemu buntowniczo w oczy, ale on spokojnie patrzył na rosnącą plamę. Niepokojące, powinien się choć trochę zmartwić.

\- Lubisz rozlewać herbatę? Takie hobby? Ciekawe jak Freud wytłumaczyłby twój przypadek.

\- Nie rusza cię to, hm? - spytałem spokojnie, chociaż wewnątrz gotowałem się z wściekłości.

\- Wiesz... To nie jest mój dom. Mieszkam tu, ale nic z tego nie jest moją własnością.

Na tą szokującą wiadomość przestałem wylewać herbatę i wypiłem pozostałą resztkę.

\- Więc czyj to dom, hm?

\- Nie interesuj się – uciął krótko i znów chwycił za telefon – Jak już się tak dobrze czujesz, to do widzenia.

\- Jakiś twój sponsor?– strzeliłem w ciemno i bez przekonania, ale po braku zaprzeczenia zorientowałem się, że chyba trafiłem – Prostytucja jest nielegalna – uśmiechnąłem się wrednie.

\- Niektórzy muszą mieć kasę i dach nad głową, bo się uczą. Uczą się na studiach, na które się dostali, w przeciwieństwie do innych – podniósł na chwilę głowę, akurat w feralnej sekundzie, kiedy mój wzrok wyrażał niepohamowaną gorycz – Poza tym nie udawaj strażnika moralności. Lada dzień zaczniesz karierę w branży porno, hipokryto.

\- ASP jest bez sensu – mruknąłem z przekonaniem, które już dawno sobie wpoiłem – prawdziwi artyści byli samoukami. Szkoła tylko podcina skrzydła, hm. Tak, czy siak – nikogo dobrego tam nie przyjmą, bo nie będzie się mieścił w ich ograniczonej wizji świata, hm!

\- Mnie przyjęli – Sasori uśmiechnął się, wyraźnie ucieszony. Spojrzałem na niego z po wątpieniem.

\- Mówiłeś, że studiujesz medycynę, hm.

\- Bo studiuję.

\- Więc niby jak?

\- Można studiować dwa kierunki jednocześnie, geniuszu – Sasori wyraźnie delektował się swoim samouwielbieniem - Zwykle są to kierunki pokrewne, ale ja uznałem, że dam radę i jak na razie naprawdę daję. Na semestr miałem szóstkę i z tego, i z tego.

Normalnie nie uwierzyłbym w taką rewelację, ale Sasori wydawał się być do tego zdolny.

\- Pokaż mi jakieś swoje prace – niemalże rozkazałem i wstałem, podpierany przez ciekawość.

\- Skoro inaczej mi nie uwierzysz...

Przeszliśmy przez przestronny korytarz i weszliśmy do ostatniego w nim pokoju. W środku było przeraźliwie czysto, powietrze przesycone było zapachem drewna, tempery i środków czystości. Można się tą mieszanką spokojnie znarkotyzować. Dwie, prostopadłe do siebie ściany były całe w oknach, a na każdym z nich były przymocowane matowe żaluzje. Sasori podszedł do dużej teczki i wyjął z niej stertę wielkoformatowych rysunków. Podszedłem bliżej i... Myślałem, że to fotografie, ale to były najprawdziwsze rysunki! Na jednych były niesamowicie realne portrety (pewnie rysują na zaliczenie), a na innych całkowicie fantazyjne, wijące się rośliny. Był też błękitno-fioletowy motyl z wyrwanymi skrzydłami, tak smutny i piękny, że aż chciało przeniknąć się do świata rysunku i poskładać jego poszarpane skrzydła. Każdy rysunek, bez wyjątku, był niesamowicie realny, ale jednocześnie niepokojąco nieludzki. Nie było przypadkowych linii, przypadkowych cieni, przypadkowych barw. Wszystko było idealne, a przez to tak bezbarwne, że nie wywoływało żywych emocji. Więc to jest jego sztuka. Pieprzony geniusz.

\- Ale bardziej od rysunku wolę lalkarstwo – głos Sasoriego wybudził mnie z zamyślenia. Patrzył na mnie wyraźnie ucieszony, że udało mu się mnie zgasić. Obok niego, na biurku, siedziała lalka tak dokładna, że wyglądała jak najprawdziwsze dziecko. Chociaż z tym pustym wzrokiem, to było raczej dziecko autystyczne.

\- To jest idealne – przyznałem, na co Sasori uśmiechnął się lekko. Z jakiegoś niepojętego dla mnie powodu, moja opinia wydawała się dużo dla niego znaczyć – Ale twoja sztuka jest zbyt martwa, bym mógł się czymkolwiek tutaj zachwycić...hm.

Nic nie odpowiedział, a w pokoju zaczęła dźwięczeć cisza. Skoro dźwięk jest falą w powietrzu, to tutaj nic się nie ruszało. Utknęliśmy na martwym oceanie ciszy. Sasori patrzył pusto na swoją lalkę i ona odpłacała mu tym samym spojrzeniem. Poczułem się trochę jak intruz ze świata żywych, który wtargnął do sanktuarium wegetacji.

\- Chłopaki zwykle nie bawią się lalkami, hm – powiedziałem, aby przełamać tą martwą atmosferę. Sasori spojrzał na mnie z lekkim zdziwieniem, jakby się właśnie wybudził ze snu, ale szybko wrócił do standardowego, beznamiętnego wyrazu twarzy.

\- No i nie wiedzą, co tracą.

\- To jakieś zboczenie? - zażartowałem, ale jego ciężkie spojrzenie natychmiast mnie zgasiło – Wiesz... Sam trochę wyglądasz jak lalka, hm.

\- To komplement? Bo nie za bardzo wiem, jak się do tego ustosunkować – wyczułem, że chce się już wycofać i nie ma ochoty dalej rozmawiać, ale to nie w moim stylu, tak grzecznie zostawiać ludzi w spokoju.

\- Laleczka~ Z saskiej porcelany~ Twarz miała bladą jak pergamin~ - zacząłem śpiewać cicho z wrednym uśmiechem, obserwując bacznie, jak Sasori stoi niewzruszenie, wtopiony w swój beznamiętny pokój, który odbijał dźwięk z lekkim echem – Nie miała taty, ani mamy~ I nie tęskniła~ Ani, ani...

Wykonałem serię amatorskich piruetów i znalazłem się tuż przed lekko skonsternowanym Sasorim. Chwyciłem jego lodowate ręce i z szerszym już uśmiechem zaśpiewałem drugą zwrotkę: „Aż dnia pewnego na komodzie~ Prześliczny książę nagle stanął~ Kapelusz miał w zastygłej dłoni~ I piękny uśmiech z porcelany~ A w niej zabiło małe serce, co nie jest taką prostą sprawą~ I śniła, że... Dla niego tańczy... A on ukradkiem bije brawo~"

Sasori zaczął odwzajemniać delikatne kołysanie rąk, które miało imitować taniec. Zanim zdążyłem otworzyć usta do refrenu, zaczął szybko trzecią zwrotkę:

\- Lecz jakże kruche bywa szczęście~ W nietrwałym świecie z porcelany~ Złośliwy wiatr zatrzasnął okno~ I książę rozbił się... Na amen – jego czysty, martwy głos idealnie pasował do tej piosenki. Ostatnie wersy o śmierci księcia zaśpiewał jednak z jakąś nutą sadystycznej przyjemności.

\- I znowu stoi obok lustra~ Na toaletce, całkiem sama~ - podchwyciłem i śpiewaliśmy już razem – I tylko jedna... Mała kropla... Spłynęła w dół, po porcelanie...

Ściany tego pokoju chyba jeszcze nigdy nie były świadkami czegoś takiego jak śpiew, bo miałem wrażenie, że przypatrują się nam ze zdumieniem. Aby zgorszyć je jeszcze bardziej, pociągnąłem Sasoriego do wspólnego tańca (a właściwie kręcenia się). Refren zaśpiewaliśmy już głośniej i z ulgą uznałem, że udało mi się sprawić, aby Sasori wykrzesał z siebie trochę życia.

\- Laleczka! Z saskiej porcelany! Twarz miała bladą jak pergamin! Na zawsze odszedł ukochany! A ona wciąż tęskniła za nim!

Zaczęło kręcić nam się w głowach i czułem się trochę tak, jakbym był pijany. Być może przez ten straszny wypadek, albo przez te narkotyczne zapachy w powietrzu. Nie byłem w stanie stwierdzić, czy nie jestem teraz w swoim chorym śnie.

\- Jej siostrą! Była dumna waza! A bratem zabytkowy lichtarz! Laleczka z saskiej porcelany...

\- Maleńka, smutna... Pozytywka... - dokończyłem już sam, tak cicho, że właściwie ostatnie słowo nie było dźwiękiem, tylko ruchem ustami. Sasori cofnął swoje dłonie i usiadł na biurku, obok swojej lalki. Naprawdę wyglądali trochę jak rodzeństwo.

\- Zmęczyłeś się, hm? - zapytałem zadziornie, przypatrując się jego opadającej i wznoszącej klatce piersiowej. Mało mu trzeba.

\- Patrz na siebie. Nie powinieneś się przemęczać z rozwaloną głową – odpowiedział rzeczowo i specjalnie wyjął z kieszeni owo śmiercionośne dłuto. Zaczął się nim bawić, turlając je zręcznie między palcami, a mi momentalnie zrobiło się niedobrze. Niepotrzebnie byłem dla niego taki miły i otwarty. Jednak skurwiel zawsze pozostanie skurwielem, gotowym wbić ci dłuto w plecy.

\- Fajnie tu masz – udałem, że rozglądam się po pokoju, ale tak naprawdę jedyne co mnie interesowało, to jego nieziemskie prace - A właśnie. Gdzie mieszkają twoi rodzice, hm?

\- Na cmentarzu.

Poczułem, że tą feralną piosenką popełniłem największe faux pas życia.

\- Sorry, nie wiedziałem, hm! – zacząłem się tłumaczyć gorączkowo - Gdybym wiedział, to...

\- Nie przepraszaj. Jasne, że nie wiedziałeś, skąd niby miałbyś? Nie jesteś mną, aby wiedzieć wszystko o wszystkich.

\- Fakt, hm – przyznałem z pewną dozą oburzenia. W pokoju na powrót zrobiło się cicho, jeszcze ciszej niż wcześniej. W myślach podstawiłem sobie do głowy karabin i wystrzeliłem sobie z głowy całą zawartość (której po wypadku pewnie i tak dużo nie ma). Tak się właśnie zabija wyrzuty sumienia, kiedy się powie coś głupiego. Tym razem nie przełamywałem ciszy. Odczekam troszkę czasu, dla przyzwoitości, i powiem, że zmywam się do domu.

\- Moi rodzice zginęli podczas drugiej Intifady – powiedział nagle, owijając sobie jasne włosy lalki wokół palca – Po tym razem z babcią wyemigrowaliśmy do Polski. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego ludzie w Polsce tak narzekają na pomoc społeczną. W Palestynie jest gorsza.

\- Dobrze mówisz po polsku, hm – pochwaliłem go, przyglądając się jednocześnie lalkom siedzącym równym rzędem na parapecie.

\- Bo mieszkam tu, odkąd pamiętam – odpowiedział lekko zirytowany – Nawet dobrze nie znam arabskiego.

\- To w Afryce się mówi po arabsku? - zdziwiłem się, a Sasori natychmiast rzucił we mnie jakimś kawałkiem drewna, który leżał na biurku. W ostatniej chwili się odsunąłem! Gdybym to zrobił ułamek sekundy później, to dostałbym w drugą skroń i głowę miałbym do wymiany! Wyszedłem z szoku, dopiero jak usłyszałem głuchy klekot drewna o podłogę.

\- Co cię kurwa napadło?! - wściekłem się na niego i dla bezpieczeństwa złapałem się za głowę – Człowieka chcesz zabić?! Arabski terrorysta!

\- Tak, w północnej Afryce mówi się po arabsku – wyjaśnił, ignorując moje oskarżenie – Ale Palestyna nie leży w Afryce.

\- Nie? - tą informacją naprawdę zbił mnie z tropu.

\- Rany, nic dziwnego, że cię na studia nie przyjęli. To i tak cud, że zdałeś maturę! - teatralnie spojrzał w górę, demonstrując całym sobą pogardę dla mej osoby.

\- A właściwie to czego mi się zwierzasz, hm? - powinien być wdzięczny, że słucham jego rodzinnych opowieści, a nie mieć wąty o nie wiadomo co.

\- Jesteś bezpieczny – stwierdził już poważnie, wracając do standardowego stanu wyprania z emocji.

\- To znaczy...?

\- I tak nikt nie uwierzy takiemu wariatowi, jak ty.

Nie wiedziałem do końca jak mu odpowiedzieć, więc tylko uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Jak by nie patrzeć – zostałem obdarzony pewnym zaufaniem i to chyba dosyć łatwo. Sasori nie wyglądał na kogoś wylewnego, więc należało to traktować jako szczególny rodzaj zaszczytu. Wychodząc z apartamentowca dopadło mnie mętne wrażenie, że to może jeszcze nie być koniec jego gry. Kiedy byłem przy nim nie zastanawiałem się nad tym... Ale nieważne. Czas pokaże, czy Sasori jest kimś z kim warto się przyjaźnić.


	5. Chapter 5

Nienawidzę martwych niedziel, a ta była szczególnie martwa – blado wypadała na tle poprzedniego dnia. Niby oficjalnie (?) zacząłem nowy rozdział w życiu, ale w ogóle tego nie czuję. Mój portfel też się nie zmienił, nadal nie jest w stanie pokryć ceny za wynajem. Już trzeci miesiąc zalegam. Beznadziejnie, w takich chwilach przydałoby się trochę przyćpać, ale nie mogę wracać do nałogu, zanim nie zacząłem kariery w Akatsuki. Trzeba się im pokazać od jak najlepszej strony; jak by nie patrzeć to też są ludzie, więc też oceniają innych po pozorach...

Szkoda, że nie popytałem o nich Sasoriego – w końcu nie ma nic dziwnego w tym, że jestem ciekawy ludzi, z którymi będę pracować, nie? To znaczy – przed którymi będę się rozbierać... A Sasori należy najwyraźniej do miejskiej elity plotkarzy i pewnie wiele mógłbym się od niego dowiedzieć. Szczególnie interesuje mnie Itachi. Przegięty elegancik, który tak mną zmanipulował, że byłem psychicznie zmuszony wstąpić w mrok Akatsuki! Z tego co mi Sasori nieoficjalnie mówił, to właśnie z Itachim będę się pieprzył przed kamerą. Pieprzył przed kamerą – jak to strasznie brzmi... Konan to pewnie nazwie eufemistycznie „podpatrzoną miłością". Chociaż... Może nie doceniam erotycznego potencjału drzemiącego w umyśle tej kobiety? Co jeżeli zamiast niewinnego seksu wśród róż i słonecznych promieni, każe nam robić coś totalnie perwersyjnego? Co jeżeli w scenariuszu będzie, że Itachi ma mnie związać taśmą policyjną i zgwałcić pędem bambusa?!

Nie! Poderwałem się nerwowo do siadu. Znowu prawie spałem, byłem na tej strasznej granicy między snem i jawą, kiedy rozum produkuje najbardziej szalone rzeczy. Zmęczony opadłem na powrót na poduszki, ale bez żadnej ulgi – ilekroć zamknąłem oczy, pojawiał się przede mną Itachi. Jego mroczne, seksowne oczy patrzące tylko na mnie... One wtedy nie widziały świata, nie widziały niczego poza mną... Wtuliłem się plecami w kokon ze zwiniętej kołdry, a poduszkę przytuliłem mocno do siebie. Jezu, jak cudownie ciepło i bezpiecznie...

\- Jesteś cholernie seksownym skurwysynem, hm... - mruknąłem do wyimaginowanego Itachiego z kołdry.

\- Wiem – odpowiedział dźwięcznie i wtulił swoje arystokratyczne palce w moje włosy, tak cudownie miękkie... Drugą dłoń oparł na mojej erekcji i ścisnął ją lekko. Wtuliłem się w niego bardziej, a on odsunął z mojej twarzy kurtynę włosów i wyszeptał zaborczo do ucha: „Pragnę cię".

\- Itachi, ja... - zacisnąłem i podkuliłem nogi, ale on niemalże siłą rozłączył moje kolana.

\- Teraz – wyszeptał w moje ucho i zaczął drażnić mojego penisa – Bez żadnych wymówek, bez żadnych granic... Chcę w ciebie wejść, chcę cię posiąść...

\- Ach, Itachi... - zacisnąłem ręce na kołdrze i zamknąłem oczy, aby móc bardziej oddać się rozkoszy. Zaczął mnie zaspokajać coraz szybciej i chaotyczniej, a ja już na poły w amoku zacząłem pojękiwać – Proszę, weź mnie... Weź mnie całego, hmmm... Ach! Wejdź we mnie! Wypełnij, hmmm...

Jego palce lawirowały po moim nabrzmiałym członku i sumiennie rozprowadzały po nim nasienie, które zdążyło wykropelkować. Po chwili zsunęły się do tego wrażliwego miejsca między jądrami, a moim wejściem i zaczęły zataczać kółka.

\- Nie drażnij się ze mną...Hm... Daj mi już dojść... - mruknąłem błagalnym tonem, rozszerzając nogi.

\- Jaki niecierpliwy – wysapał rozbawiony w moje włosy, ale posłuchał i drugą ręką znów objął mojego członka. Przyspieszył ruchy tak bardzo, że nawet nie uchwyciłem dokładnie momentu, w którym doszedłem. W końcu prawdziwa przyjemność jest poza czasem... Niesamowite uczucie zawładnęło moim kroczem i przyjemne mrowienie promieniowało po całym ciele. Jezu, jak cudownie! Nic tak nie pobudza jak porządny orgazm! Na palcach poczułem swoją spermę. Zadowolone ciało wtuliło się jeszcze w kołdrę, wspominając niedawne, cudowne uczucie, ale umysł... No właśnie, z umysłem zawsze jest problem!

\- Pierdol się, hm – wyszeptałem nagle, zły na siebie, do wyimaginowanego Itachiego. Czy ja jestem masochistą? Jak mogę się masturbować, myśląc o nim?! Zrezygnowany zamknąłem oczy. Co to grzeszne ciało i pierwotne instynkty robią z człowiekiem... Zwykle nie mam wyrzutów sumienia po samodzielnym zaspokajaniu swoich potrzeb seksualnych (chcesz coś zrobić dobrze – zrób to sam), ale teraz... Zawsze się śmiałem, że słowo „samogwałt" jest nieadekwatne, bo przecież jak sobie człowiek obciąga, to raczej tego chce, ale po dzisiejszej sesji z Itachim oficjalnie uznaję to słowo! Niby ciało chce, ale mój mózg był pod wpływem tabletki gwałtu! Pochwaliłem się w myślach za zgrabne porównanie. Jak kiedyś będę miał szansę zostać papieżem, to napiszę o tym ciekawą encyklikę. W sumie to muszę poważnie przemyśleć, czy nie pójść do seminarium...

W nieco lepszym humorze podreptałem pod prysznic, a zimna woda zmyła ze mnie ślady niedawnego sodomicznego grzechu. Wróciłem do pokoju już z chęcią zrobienia czegoś produktywnego tego dnia. Spojrzałem na biurko, gdzie straszyły nieszczęsne ptaszki-gwizdki. Niedawno, w przypływie straceńczej desperacji, pomalowałem je na niepokojące, fluorescencyjne kolory i teraz trochę wstydziłem się je zanieść do Prezencika. Ale w sumie nie ma się co martwić. I tak nikt ich nie kupuje... Westchnąłem cicho i spakowałem je do pudełka. Zaniosę ostatni rzut i zwolnię się z tej roboty. Wyszedłem na ulicę pogrążony w myślach i zanim się spostrzegłem, stałem już pod Prezencikiem. Kwiaciarnia połączona ze sklepem upominkowym, ze stałym asortymentem od upadku PRL. Jedyną innowacją ostatnich lat były moje ptaszki-gwizdki, a ich przykład pokazał, że innowacje jednak są złe. Wszedłem do środka i odurzył mnie duszący zapach kwiatów. Nie lubiłem tu przychodzić, nie tylko dlatego, że zwykle musiałem wtedy przełknąć fakt, że moje ptaszki nie mogą się sprzedać. Wkurzała mnie dodatkowo atmosfera prowincjonalności, na którą byłem uczulony, odkąd przeprowadziłem się do Łodzi. Jak człowiek zamieszka w metropolii to niespieszno mu wracać do wiejskich korzeni.

\- Cześć – przywitałem się z Izą, córką właścicieli, która zwykle stała za ladą.

\- Wiesz, fajnie, że jesteś, bo... - odwróciła się do mnie ucieszona, ale nie dałem jej dokończyć, bo...

\- Ściągnęłaś ode mnie fryzurę, hm! - wybuchnąłem, kiedy zobaczyłem jej nowy image. Zaczesała sobie grzywkę tak samo jak ja i jeszcze zawiązała kitkę! Bezczelność! - Nie potrafisz sama zrobić coś ze swoją głową?

\- Nie ściągnęłam – oburzyła się, poprawiając nerwowo dekolt swojej fioletowej bluzki – ja sama...

\- Sama wpadłaś na to, żeby ode mnie ściągać, hm!

\- Myślisz, że tylko ty możesz mieć taki fryz?! - krzyknęła, zbijając mnie nieco z tropu – Mam ci zapłacić za prawa autorskie, czy co?!

\- W sumie to dobrze, że włosy będziesz mieć ładne – zacząłem przepraszająco – bo z resztą i tak będzie gorzej, hm.

\- Się stylista znalazł – mruknęła ironicznie i podstawiła mi pod nos paragon i pieniądze.

\- Co to jest, hm? - zapytałem, nie kryjąc zdziwienia.

\- Też nie mogę w to uwierzyć, ale twoje gliniane buble się sprzedały.

Odstawiłem pudełko z dostawą i drżącą ręką odebrałem pieniądze. Jak to możliwe...? Może to jakiś spisek...?

\- Myślałam, aby przestać sprzedawać to coś, ale widocznie coś się ludziom stało i zaczęli to kupować. Nie wiem, ale...

Nie słuchałem Izy, byłem zbyt przejęty liczeniem zarobionych pieniędzy. Prawie trzysta złotych! Sztuka zwyciężyła z kapitalizmem! Niedługo będę sławny i rzucę pracę w Tesco!

Opuściłem Prezencik w bardzo dobrym humorze. Właśnie sobie wesoło śpiewałem „We are the champions", kiedy nagle zadzwonił Sasori. Poczułem, jak robi mi się niedobrze. Skąd ten popapraniec ma mój numer?!

\- Czego, hm?! - warknąłem do telefonu, może trochę zbyt agresywnie, bo pobliscy przechodnie wzdrygnęli się przestraszeni.

\- Cześć – Sasori przywitał się grzecznie. Jego wyczucie emocji jest patologiczne – Konan się pyta jaki masz e-mail, bo już napisała scenariusz i chciała ci przesłać. Strasznie szybko jej to poszło, na twoim miejscu bym się bał.

\- Skąd masz mój numer? - zapytałem twardo, dla zrelaksowania obracając w palcach zarobione pieniądze.

\- Z twojego telefonu. Zapisałem go, jak przechodziłeś rekonwalescencję – zero skruchy.

\- Grzebałeś w moim telefonie, hm! - zaczynał mi działać na nerwy. Popsuł mi tak piękny dzień! - W ogóle nie masz szacunku dla cudzej prywatności!

\- Powinieneś mi podziękować, inaczej nie miałbyś kontaktu z Akatsuki i nie mógłbyś przeczytać sobie wcześniej scenariusza i zgłosić poprawek. To jaki jest twój e-mail? Kończy mi się kasa na koncie i...

\- Mam gdzieś, co ci się kończy – odburknąłem, nadal zbulwersowany – IhateSasori .

\- Naprawdę? Czuję się zaszczycony.

\- Haha. Artisabangyeah , hm.

\- Kto w dzisiejszych czasach ma konto na WP? - zadał ironiczne pytanie retoryczne, a ja cudem powstrzymałem się od rozwalenia telefonu.

\- Dobra... To wszystko, hm? Bo trochę mi się spieszy – skłamałem, aby pomyślał, że mam ciekawe życie.

\- Chciałem jeszcze tylko zgłosić, że nakarmiłem ci Pou.

\- Co? - zapytałem zbity z tropu, próbując sobie przypomnieć, co to jest Pou.

\- W ogóle się nim nie zajmujesz. Sądząc po dacie pobrania...

\- Grzebałeś mi w ustawieniach, hm?! - krzyknąłem zszokowany. Do czego on jest w stanie się posunąć? Niewykluczone, że zamieścił mi w komórce jakiegoś chipa...

\- Nie w ustawieniach, tylko w menadżerze aplikacji – kontynuował niezrażony – Sądząc po dacie pobrania, masz go już trzy miesiące, a był dopiero na czwartym poziomie. Jesteś skrajnie nieodpowiedzialny, nie potrafisz się nawet zająć Pou. Wbiłem ci na trzydziesty drugi i zrobiłem zapasy w lodówce. Ubrałem też go ładnie, bo nie chciałem skazywać tego biednego stworzenia na twój okropny gust. Zmieniłem mu też nazwę.

Nie miałem pojęcia jak odpowiedzieć na te rewelacje, więc tępo milczałem w słuchawkę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że się cieszysz. To tyle, cześć – rozłączył się, jak gdyby nigdy nic... To grzebał nawet w moim Pou? To naruszenie intymnej sfery telefonu, wtargnięcie gwałtem w jego duszę! A duszą telefonu jest chyba karta pamięci... To też byłby dobry temat na encyklikę. Otworzyłem Pou i rzeczywiście – moim oczom ukazał się dorosły osobnik: wyspany, odziany, czysty i zdrowy. Od wczoraj był już głodny, ale w lodówce miałem wykupiony cały asortyment pouowego sklepu spożywczego. Z ciekawości sprawdziłem osiągnięcia w grach i... Rany! Sasori naprawdę jest geniuszem! Odblokował tak wiele osiągnięć! Po chwili zbeształem się w myślach za ten zachwyt, kiedy zobaczyłem, jakie imię nadał mojemu pou: Master_Sasori... A ja nie mam pojęcia, jak zmienić nick... Telefon zabrzęczał i ukazał nowo przybyły SMS: „Nie przekarmiaj go".


	6. Chapter 6

Znowu nie przyszedłem punktualnie, mimo że tym razem naprawdę się starałem. Z godziną spóźnienia wpadłem do mieszkania Konan, gdzie już wszyscy byli i albo na mnie czekali, albo gapili się w telewizor.

\- Sorry za spóźnienie, hm! - wypaliłem już na progu, zanim jeszcze ktokolwiek zdążył się obrócić – Siła wyższa, nie moja wina! To jak, zaczynamy?

Patrzyli na mnie, jakby jeszcze nie do końca do nich dotarło, że oto jestem. Pierwszy ocknął się Sasori, mimo że nawet nie podniósł wzroku znad telefonu:

\- Po kimś takim jak ty, oczekiwaliśmy tak prostackiego naruszenia fundamentalnych zasad społecznego...

\- Nie ma sprawy, właź! - rzucił Hidan, nie przejmując się Sasorim, który wycedził nienawistnym głosem do ekranu, że nienawidzi jak ktoś mu przerywa.

\- I tak jeszcze nie ma Itachiego – powiedziała Konan, spoglądając ukradkiem na pogrążonego w myślach Peina – Nie możemy się do niego dodzwonić, nie mamy pojęcia, co z nim jest... Kisame właśnie poszedł do jego domu, sprawdzić, czy tam go nie ma. Obawiamy się, że... - zawiesiła głos. Wszyscy zamilkli. Pokój pogrążony w półmroku zatonął w ciszy, nawet Doktor House w telewizorze zamilkł. Poczułem, że nie powinienem drążyć, że to jakaś tajemnica spowijająca społeczność, której nadal nie jestem pełnoprawnym członkiem... Ale co się dzieje z Itachim? Zaryzykować i zapytać...?

\- To coś poważnego, hm...? - wydusiłem cicho, o wiele ciszej niż zwykle. Tylko tym zagęściłem i tak już ciężką atmosferę.

\- Nie – Pein odpowiedział zbyt szybko, tak szybko wypowiada się tylko wytrenowane kłamstwa. Podszedłem do kanapy i usiadłem na jej szerokim ramieniu, obok Sasoriego. Moja bliska obecność chyba go trochę krępowała, bo zaczął tracić życia w strzelance, w którą grał. Tymczasem telewizor odzyskał głos, a Konan i Zetsu zaczęli rozmawiać o przełożeniu kręcenia. Czyli niepotrzebnie przyszedłem, fajnie...

\- O co chodzi z Itachim? - wyszeptałem cicho w czerwone włosy. Palce lekko mu zadrżały, a na ekranie pojawiło się „Game Over".

\- Co cię to? - mruknął trochę głośniej niż powinien, pewnie wszyscy to usłyszeli!

\- To trochę przerażająco brzmi, to wszystko... Chciałbym wiedzieć, o co chodzi, bo jak nie wiem, to mój mózg produkuje różne przerażające obrazy, hm.

\- Martwisz się o Itasia? - uśmiechnął się krzywo i spojrzał na mnie – Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia?

Wejrzenie Itachiego jest w stanie zrobić wiele, ale nie zamierzałem dzielić się tym z Sasorim. Nienawidzę tej jego ironicznej postawy.

\- To normalne, martwić się o ludzi. Jako psychopata, nie masz o tym pojęcia, ale uwierz mi, że tak to właśnie jest, hm.

Sasori nagle wstał z kanapy i zakomunikował, że pójdzie do kuchni, zrobić wszystkim herbatę. Mówił to tak, jakby porwał się na jakiś heroiczny czyn. Wyszedł z pokoju, a ja natychmiast za nim. Kuchnia Konan była dosyć mała, a w szafkach skrywała nieprzyzwoite ilości herbaty i ziół. Same liściaste, zero szajsu typu Saga, czy Minutka. Sasori napełnił jakieś dwa dziwne dzbanki wodą.

\- Co ty robisz, hm? - przez chwilę zapomniałem, że jestem tu, by wypytywać go o Itachiego.

\- To się nazywa filtr do wody. Wodę z kranu się filtruje przed ugotowaniem, aby pozbyć się zanieczyszczeń – spojrzał na mnie z dezaprobatą – W cywilizowanych domach się tak robi.

Jego ciężkie spojrzenie sprawiło, że poczułem się naprawdę jak idiota, który nie filtruje wody przed ugotowaniem. Sasori wlał wodę z filtrów do dwóch czajników (Konan jest dobrze przygotowana na inwazję gości) i włączył je jednocześnie. Hałas skutecznie zagłuszał to, co właśnie mówił:

\- Itachi ma naprawdę duże problemy rodzinne – zaczął beznamiętnie, wsypując earl grey do następnych dwóch szklanych czajniczków – A właściwie to nie duże, tylko ogromne. Większe niż Rosja.

Sasori odwrócił się do mnie i z satysfakcją obejrzał moją cholernie zaciekawioną twarz.

\- Liczysz na to, że ci powiem? - no nie, będzie się ze mną droczył... Nie w takim momencie! - Naucz się nie spóźniać, to pogadamy.

\- Żartujesz?! - wstałem z krzesła i niemalże się na niego rzuciłem, ale przypomniałem sobie czym to może się skończyć, więc tylko stanąłem przy nim, delektując się swoją fizyczną wyższością (niewielką, ale jednak!). Sasori spojrzał mi w oczy już odrobinę poważniej.

\- Nie żartuję. Nienawidzę spóźniania.

\- Nie powiesz mi czegoś, bo... - zacząłem agresywnie, ale jego zdecydowane spojrzenie kazało mi zmienić ton. Niech mu już będzie, poniżę się przed nim, skoro tak bardzo tego pragnie... - Przepraszam. Przepraszam, już się nigdy, przenigdy nie spóźnię! Obiecuję, hm.

Sasori uśmiechnął się, jednocześnie smutno i z rozbawieniem.

\- Naprawdę musi ci na tym zależeć... Ok, niech będzie, w sumie to nic mi do tego – wzruszył ramionami i oparł się o szafki, odsuwając się trochę ode mnie – Itachi... A właściwie Iwan Władimirowicz Ustimowicz pochodzi z rodziny powiązanej z rosyjską mafią. Jego rodzina zginęła w jakiś podejrzanych porachunkach, jakaś wendeta czy coś... Podobno ocalał tylko on i jego młodszy brat, Siergiej. Ale z tego, co wiem, nie ma on najlepszych kontaktów z Itachim. Tak czy siak, zawsze istnieje zagrożenie, że mafia ich znajdzie i zabije.

\- Ale – nie nadążałem za tym, a moje serce nie nadążało z uderzeniami – po co niby mieliby go zabić? Przecież on teraz nic nie robi, nie?

\- Mafia to mafia – hałas czajników ustał i nagle zrobiło się o wiele ciszej. Podświadomie zniżyłem głos do szeptu:

\- A ty jak myślisz? Co się z nim dzieje, hm...? - nie wiem dlaczego, ale zapytałem go o opinię. Ze zdenerwowania wyginałem sobie palce.

\- Nie denerwuj się, nic to nie da – powiedział sucho i zaczął szykować kubki – Jeżeli cię to uspokoi, to Pein ma jakieś wtyki w mafii pruszkowskiej, więc Itachi nie jest tak całkowicie bez ochrony.

\- Pein? - powtórzyłem tępo, bezwiednie. Myślałem tylko o tym, gdzie jest teraz Itachi. Nachodziły mnie obrazy rosyjskich tortur, ale wymiatałem je z pamięci, najszybciej, jak mogłem.

\- Pein i Konan byli w jakimś gangu, jak jeszcze byli dzieciakami. Wychowali się w najciemniejszych zakątkach tego kraju...

\- Na Podlasiu?

Sasori spojrzał na mnie z pobłażliwą konsternacją.

\- Myślałem o Pradze Północ.

Może rzeczywiście nie ma się co martwić? A właściwie to czemu miałbym? Przecież i tak nie znam tego skurwysyna, nic o nim nie wiem... Oprócz tego, że świetnie całuje i jeszcze lepiej wygląda. Ale to ciągle nic.

\- Pomóc wam? - zza ściany wychylił się Zetsu, znów niemalże powodując u mnie zawał.

\- Możesz się tak nie skradać?! - wyładowałem na nim nagromadzoną frustrację. Od razu trochę lepiej.

\- Nie ma co – powiedział Zetsu, jakby do siebie. Zmienił mu się zupełnie głos, stał się bardziej szorstki i głęboki. Odwrócił się ostentacyjnie na pięcie i wrócił do salonu.

\- Obraził się, hm? O coś tak błahego? - spytałem Sasoriego, który trzymał już osiem kubków.

\- On ma takie wahania. Przyzwyczaisz się. A jako że przepędziłeś nam pomoc, niesiesz cięższą część – wskazał wzrokiem na dwa szklane czajniczki pełne herbaty. Rzeczywiście było ciężko, czułem się jak kelnerka na Oktoberfest.

Weszliśmy do salonu podczas bloku reklamowego. Telewizor był ściszony i wszyscy rozmawiali. Z ulgą odłożyłem czajniczki na ławę i wcisnąłem się na kanapę, między Sasorim i Konan. Nalałem sobie herbatę i już po pierwszym łyku poczułem, że jest zdecydowanie za gorzka i cierpka.

\- Przydałoby się coś do tego, hm... - posłałem napojowi niepewne spojrzenie.

\- Mogę ci przynieść – zaoferował się Sasori, podejrzanie miło jak na niego – Chcesz herbatkę z cukrem, cytryną czy cyjankiem?

Haha, bardzo śmieszne... Konan spojrzała na mnie z troską:

\- Słodzenie takiej herbaty to czysta profanacja. Cukier zabija głębię smaku – powiedziała to aż zbyt poważnie, po czym nalała herbatę sobie i Peinowi. W takim towarzystwie to się nawet człowiek nie może odezwać, bo albo go wyśmieją, albo pouczą, albo otrują.

\- Myślałeś już nad pseudonimem? - zapytał Zetsu, już w zdecydowanie lepszym humorze. Przerażony obserwowałem, jak pije tą cierpką lurę.

\- Tak, hm. Myślę, że Deidara do mnie pasuje.

\- Ale pedalsko! - zaśmiał się Hidan i chyba chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale przypomniał sobie, że jak mam gorący napój, to jestem potencjalnie niebezpieczny.

\- Pedalsko, więc pasuje – podchwycił Sasori, który w ogóle nie bał się herbaty.

\- Ładnie – zawyrokowała Konan, jak zwykle bez zbędnego entuzjazmu – A powiedz, Deidara, co myślisz o scenariuszu? Jestem ciekawa twojej opinii.

No pięknie, wiedziałem, że o czymś zapomniałem.

\- Nie przeczytałem go, hm... - przyznałem cicho i wziąłem nienaturalnie duży łyk herbaty – Ale i tak nie będziemy dziś kręcić, więc co za różnica, hm!

Konan chyba było przykro, ale to tylko moje odczucie. Być może wcale się tym nie przejęła.

\- Powinieneś być przygotowany – mruknął Sasori, który nie wiadomo kiedy włączył Angry Birdsy – Jesteś beznadziejny, naprawdę...

\- Nie za bardzo się przykładasz, Dei – zaśmiał się Hidan, wyszczerzając się po swojemu – My się wszyscy staramy, abyś się poczuł komfortowo a ty se nic nie robisz z tego. Bez nas zostaniesz na lodzie, pamiętaj.

\- Wal się, hm. Nie zginę, potrafię na siebie zarobić! - założyłem nogę na nogę i posłałem mu buntownicze spojrzenie. Hidan siedział na podłodze przed telewizorem, więc siłą rzeczy musiał patrzeć na mnie z dołu – Nie chcę się chwalić, ale ostatnio zarobiłem też sporo na rękodziele, hm!

Z nieskrywaną dumą upiłem łyk paskudnej herbaty.

\- Rękodziele, haha! Rękodzieła to będziesz w porno robić!

\- Hidan, że też ty zawsze musisz mieć takie skojarzenia – Pein w końcu coś powiedział. Cały czas siedział przybity, pewnie martwił się Itachim. A skoro on się martwi, to... Nie, stop! Ja nie będę się martwił!

\- Pracujemy w porno, więc nie dziwota – Hidan wytknął język – a każdy wie co to rękodzieło, haha! W dodatku Dei robi ptaszki gwizdki! Już bardziej pedalsko się nie da, bo nie dość, że ptaki, to jeszcze gwizdki!

\- Te pedalskie ptaki zadziwiająco dobrze się sprzedają – powiedziałem z chłodną wyższością – Wiem, że mi zazdrościsz i dlatego tak mówisz, hm. Ludziom się podoba to, co robię i to jest najważniejsze, więc się kurwa zamknij.

\- Ta, ludziom się podoba, śmiechu warte! To Sasori kazał nam...

\- Hidan, morda – wycedził Sasori, ale już było za późno. Poczułem, że zaraz dowiem się czegoś druzgocącego.

\- Sasori... - zwróciłem się do rudzielca, który nie raczył nawet podnieść wzroku znad ekranu – O co chodzi, hm?

\- Tak, zaplanowałem to – przyznał cicho po dłuższej chwili, a wszyscy obecni przytaknęli z rezygnacją – Chciałem, abyś poczuł się lepiej, to wszystko. Dałem kasę każdemu z Akatsuki i moim znajomym i wysłałem ich, aby to wykupili.

Zabrałem mu telefon z rąk i przysunąłem się do niego, by spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy:

\- Znowu się bawisz w reżysera mojego życia, hm?! Oszukałeś mnie, myślałem, że...

\- Chciał dobrze – Zetsu załagodził sytuację swoim aksamitnym głosem, ale zaraz potem dodał dobitnie: - ale dał dupę.

\- Kakuzu – Sasori zwrócił się nagle do milczącego dotąd skarbnika – powinieneś wiedzieć, że to ja znalazłem Deidarę, nie Hidan.

Aha, więc Sasori jest z tych, co lubią się mścić. W sumie mnie to nie dziwi. Dziwi mnie tylko moja naiwność... Jak mogłem uwierzyć, że pospólstwo doceni moje rzeźby i wykupi je w takiej ilości? Dlaczego nie wychwyciłem spisku, oszczędzając sobie wstydu...?

\- Ej! - albinos odwrócił się spanikowany do Kakuzu – Kaziu, to nie tak! Ja się starałem, naprawdę!

\- Zamknij się - „Kaziu" uciszył go natychmiastowo – Wiedziałem, że do niczego się nie nadajesz. Aż się zdziwiłem, jak przyprowadziłeś taki dobry okaz.

...Dobry okaz?

\- Deidara... - usłyszałem Sasoriego, tuż przy swoim uchu – Chciałem, abyś był szczęśliwszy. To wszystko.

\- To miłe – przyznałem cicho... Jak by nie patrzeć...W końcu ten plan musiał go drogo kosztować, a zrobił to tylko po to, aby mnie uszczęśliwić! Poczułem, że się rumienię.

\- Dobre samopoczucie przekłada się na zwiększoną efektywność pracy – już przestałem się rumienić. Czyli to tyle, jeżeli chodzi o romantyzm w wykonaniu Sasoriego.

Odpowiedziałbym mu coś zapewne, gdyby nie przerwał nam stukot ciężkich butów w przedpokoju. Przyszedł Kisame.

Postawione na żel włosy opadły żałośnie, zmęczone deszczem i wiatrem. Cały przemoczony, nie zdjął nawet butów i kurtki, zanim stanął w drzwiach salonu. Odwróciliśmy się wszyscy nerwowo i nasze wyczekujące spojrzenia napotkały jego zrozpaczone. Jezu. Coś strasznego musiało stać się z Itachim. Twarz Kisame wyrażała bezgraniczne zmartwienie, a zaciśnięte pięści bezsilność wobec okrutnego losu. Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu skoncentrowaliśmy się na posłańcu. Ręka Peina zadrżała niebezpiecznie i strąciła stojący na ławie kubek.

\- Itachi dzisiaj nie przyjdzie... - wysapał Kisame, łapiąc jeszcze oddech po niedawnym biegu w deszczu. W moich oczach pojawiły się krople jak zza okna. Kisame spuścił głowę i zacisnął wargi. Płakał? Nieświadomie złączyłem dłonie jak do modlitwy, oczekując końca strasznej wiadomości... Jak to wszystko mogło stać się tak szybko...? Tak nagle...? Kisame spojrzał na nas z niewymownym smutkiem w oczach. Wyglądał jak osierocony pies, którego pan wybrał się już w zaświaty, a on pozostał na ziemskim padole tylko po to, by trwać... By opłakiwać... Powiódł po wszystkich tym spojrzeniem, przygotowując każdego z osobna do wysłuchania reszty gorzkiego poselstwa: „Itachi dzisiaj nie przyjdzie... Ma gorączkę...".

Wstrzymaliśmy oddechy, przetwarzając zbiorowo tą informację.

\- E? - wykrztusiłem szybko marszcząc brwi i niemalże krztusząc się nieuwolnionymi jeszcze łzami - Gorączkę?!

\- Prawie czterdzieści stopni – żałobny wzrok Kisame wcale się nie zmienił. Widocznie dla niego gorączka Itachiego już była końcem świata. Pewnie gdyby Itachi nie żył, to nie przyszedłby tu to nam obwieścić, tylko zabiłby się z rozpaczy na miejscu. Wszystkim zrobiło się jakby trochę głupio, że już mentalnie byli na pogrzebie Itachiego, który wszak żyje i ma się (niemalże) dobrze.

\- No dobra! Koniec tego siedzenia, bierzemy się do roboty – Pein odzyskał nagle siły. Widać było, że spadł mu z serca wielki ciężar – Taki zleceniodawca nie trafia się codziennie, nie możemy kazać im czekać.

\- Ale nie ma Itachiego... - powiedział Zetsu trochę niepewnie.

\- No i ten debil nawet nie zna scenariusza – Sasori posłał mi protekcjonalne spojrzenie znad swoich Angry Birdsów.

\- Mogę improwizować, hm – powstałem z kanapy, czując taki sam zastrzyk energii, co wcześniej Pein – Nie ma nic gorszego niż scenariusze! Najważniejsza jest autentyczność, naturalność, hm! Tu chodzi o pasję i namiętność, tu chodzi o rozkosz chwili, nie o zaplanowane zdarzenia, wyprane z emocji! To jest życie, a nie papier, hm!

Zakończyłem przemowę w tryumfalnej pozie, z nogą wspartą na ławie i dłonią wzniesioną ku sufitowi. W oczach Konan wychwyciłem chłodny, ale autentyczny podziw.

\- Masz rację – zwróciła się jednocześnie i do mnie i do Peina- Deidara, jesteś pewien, że dasz radę improwizować?

\- Nie masz pojęcia, kogo pytasz, hm! - nie byłem do końca pewien swojej pewności, ale nie mogłem się już wycofać. Poza tym po coś tu przyszedłem – Z kim będę... Hm... Grać?

\- Jak to z kim? - Odpowiedziała lekko, mając już zapewne w głowie nowy plan – Z Sasorim.


	7. Chapter 7

W pokoju było cholernie gorąco, mimo pootwieranych okien. To przez te straszne lampy oświetleniowe, które porozstawiał Zetsu. No i może też przez emocje. Ostatni raz uprawiałem seks na after party po studniówce, z Maćkiem. Albo Alkiem. Nie pamiętam dokładnie, było za dużo alkoholu i Acodinu, aby pamiętać. Dzisiaj też łyknąłem trochę Acodinu, mimo że obiecałem sobie już nigdy tego nie robić. Jeszcze raz poprawiłem fikuśny strój z błękitnych koronek. Naprawdę mam się pieprzyć w czymś takim? To prawdziwe porno eksperymentalne. W mainstreamie gra się w lateksowych stringach i w kilogramach opalacza w sprayu.

Sasori już siedział na łóżku, kiedy wszedłem do pokoju. Pein i Zetsu coś do niego mówili, a on słuchał ich z niewzruszonym wyrazem twarzy. Ubrany był w podobnie niedorzeczny strój co ja, ale wydawało mi się, że wygląda w nim o wiele słodziej. Koronki na jego halce były różowe i otulały delikatnie jego blade ramiona. Na nadgarstkach miał koronkowe mankieciki, a na szyi pasującą do nich obrożę. Półprzezroczysta halka osłaniała jego ciało, kończąc się w połowie ud falbanką. Chciałem go jakoś skomplementować, ale koniec końców powiedziałem tylko:

\- To będzie porno dla pedofili?

Sasori odwrócił się do mnie i zlustrował mnie dokładnie:

\- I dla fanów transwestytów.

\- Właściwie, to będzie dla yaoistek – przed nami stanął Kakuzu z poważnie wyglądającym notesem w ręce – to nasza rynkowa grupa docelowa.

\- Dla kogo, hm…?

\- Nie wiesz co to yaoi? – Sasori posłał mi niemalże współczujące spojrzenie – Jak ty nic nie wiesz o życiu, naprawdę… Muszę grać z takim amatorem?

\- Zamknij się! Będę improwizacją, powiewem świeżości…

\- Dei, patrz – radośnie wyszczerzony Hidan podsunął mi pod nos efekty wpisania „yaoi" w Google grafika.

\- Jezus, Maryja, hm!

\- Ani Jezus, ani Maryja – Hidan w przypływie gniewu zamknął laptopa, prawie odcinając mi nim palce – nie daj się tej pogańskiej propagandzie, wedle której Trójca…

\- To jest serio tak popularne? – olałem Hidana, zwracając się do pozostałych w pomieszczeniu – Zawsze myślałem, że gejowskie porno, jest dla gejów, nie dla kobiet, hm…

\- Całe życie się uczymy – odparł filozoficznie Kisame. Przed chwilą przyrządził ryż z jabłkami dla konającego Itachiego i teraz właśnie pieczołowicie pakował go w słoiczki.

\- Dobra, pora zaczynać – Pein postanowił wszystko ogarnąć – Kto nie jest potrzebny, wychodzi z pokoju.

\- Ja chciałbym jeszcze podgrzać słoiczki… – przyznał Kisame nieśmiało, stawiając je w świetle lamp oświetleniowych.

\- Kisame, bądź poważny…

\- To dla Itachiego…

\- No dobrze… - skapitulował Pein dość szybko. Widocznie i jemu samopoczucie Itachiego leżało na sercu – Zostaw tu te słoiczki.

\- Ale one załapią się w kadrze! – zaprotestował Zetsu.

\- To nic, dadzą domowy klimat – Pein zarządził odwrót i wszyscy wymaszerowali za nim z pokoju. Zostałem tylko ja, Sasori i Zetsu.

\- Ok, mnie tu nie ma – Zetsu konspiracyjnie schował się za kamerą – tylko jak już będziecie się pieprzyć to najlepiej pod tym kątem, bo najlepiej będzie kamera przybliżać. Taka uwaga techniczna – dodał tym głębszym, chropowatym głosem.

\- Aha, ok, hm… Nakreślę fabułę- zebrałem się w sobie i usiadłem na przystrojonym niedorzecznymi kokardami łóżku, tuż przy Sasorim – Ach, jak dobrze mieć cały wieczór tylko dla siebie! Już wszak wiosna przepędziła chmury posępne, a zwierzę wszelakie cieszy się i weseli! Wiaterek leciutki szepcze słowo „miłość"! Czy słyszysz?

\- Strasznie dużo gadasz. Zrób ze swoich ust jakiś lepszy użytek – Sasori chwycił mnie za włosy i przybliżył do siebie swoją twarz. To było strasznie krępujące, ale cieszyłem się, że przejął inicjatywę, zawsze mniejsza odpowiedzialność…

\- Poza tym to i tak idzie do Niemiec, więc jak chcesz coś mówić, to po niemiecku, geniuszu – wyszeptał do mojego ucha, zanim wpił się nagle w moją szyję. Zaskoczony wydałem tylko jakiś jęk, który w każdym języku oznacza podniecenie. Chwyciłem Sasoriego w talii i popchnąłem nas na poduszki, po czym uniosłem się na rękach, by spojrzeć na niego z góry. Wyglądał cudownie z tymi zmierzwionymi włosami i lekko uchylonymi wargami, ten film będzie się sprzedawać w milionach.

\- To może być pierwsze porno z napisami – uśmiechnąłem się, a Sasori odchylił kurtynę moich włosów za ucho. Wyglądało to bardzo romantycznie, ale zrobił to raczej po to, by nie zasłaniały ujęć kamerze. Pochyliłem się nad nim, aby go pocałować. Był nieludzko chłodny, w porównaniu ze mną. Całował z wyrafinowaniem i bez zbędnych emocji, czułem się przy nim jak niedoświadczony przedszkolak. Powinienem coś zrobić. Przejechałem dłońmi od jego stóp, przez kolana, aż do ud. Moje palce tańczyły na jego delikatnej skórze, a on wygiął się seksownie w łuk, zaciskając dłonie na pościeli.

\- Możemy już przejść do rzeczy?

Zamurowało mnie. Zanim zdążyłem na niego spojrzeć, uklęknął naprzeciwko mnie i wprawnym ruchem zdjął ze mnie halkę. Naprawdę jest cholernie niecierpliwy.

\- Ej, to za szybko, hm! Najpierw trzeba zbudować napięcie! – zaprotestowałem nie po niemiecku.

\- To nie film pełnometrażowy.

\- Seks jest jak sztuka! – Sasori zaśmiał się ironicznie, ale nie dałem mu sobie przerwać – Tu chodzi o piękno chwili, tym się trzeba delektować! Cieszyć się każdym momentem, każdym dotykiem! Teraz nawet bardziej, bo nasze emocje mają być przelane na taśmę, więc aby dotrzeć do tych całych... yaoistek…?

\- Wiesz, że neguję twoją śmieszną definicję sztuki – Sasori buntowniczo rozpiął swoją halkę. W mojej ocenie wyglądało to bardzo seksownie i wyzywająco – Tu nie ma miejsca na pomyłki, więc nie ma go też na emocje. Tu chodzi o samo wykonanie. Zresztą seks jest tylko atawistyczną pozostałością, która czyni nas niedoskonałymi.

\- W twojej sztuce nie ma miejsca na sztukę miłości, hm! – spróbowałem znów go zdominować, ale oparł się moim dłoniom. Na jego palcach poczułem wodnisty, truskawkowy lubrykant, który zaczął rozprowadzać po moim ciele. Cudowny zapach, ale starałem się nie dać odurzyć.

\- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie wiem, co to sztuka i wiem, co to seks. Ty o obu tych rzeczach nie masz pojęcia – wyczułem od niego zdenerwowanie, kiedy pochylił się tak bardzo, że czerwone włosy drażniły mój nos. Na swoich udach poczułem jego niesamowite dłonie. W końcu jest marionetkarzem, wie co robić z palcami…

\- Normalnie wszystko wiesz, hm – uśmiechnąłem się ironicznie – powinieneś udowodnić, że… Ach!

\- Coś mówiłeś? – tym razem on się uśmiechnął, gdy jego palce objęły mojego penisa. Przez tą całą kłótnię zapomniałem o kontrolowaniu podniecenia. Odchyliłem się i rozchyliłem zalotnie nogi, dając mu niemo przyzwolenie, na robienie co zechce. A on akurat zechciał wziąć mnie do ust… Poczułem jego język na swoim członku i miękkie włosy na udach i… To było jednak za dużo. Moim ciałem zawładnęła niekontrolowana ekstaza. Doszedłem z przeciągłym westchnieniem. Czułem niesamowitą ulgę, ale jednocześnie to było szalenie niezręczne. Napotkałem spojrzeniem Sasoriego, którego twarz ubrudzona była moim nasieniem.

\- Przepraszam, hm – grzywka niemalże całkowicie przysłoniła moją twarz i unosiła się w chaotycznym rytmie mojego dyszenia – ja…hm…

\- Ale z ciebie dzieciak, szybciej się nie dało – przerwał mi troszkę zirytowany, ale też rozbawiony – cieszę się, że się tak super bawisz. Teraz jeszcze cię tylko przerżnę i koniec. Odwróć się.

Zamiast wykonać polecenie, podkuliłem kolana i patrzyłem, jak Sasori wylewa na swoje dłonie lybrykant. W porównaniu do mnie był niesamowicie opanowany, ale widziałem, że też jest już podniecony.

\- Nie myślisz, że… Hm… Że wśród kokardek ludzie nie powinni się rżnąć…?

Sasori spojrzał na mnie zaintrygowany, rozsmarowując lubrykant w dłoniach.

\- Mam na myśli, że… Powinni się raczej kochać, hm…

\- Ojej, boisz się? – zbliżył się do mnie jeszcze bardziej, pełen chęci dokuczania – Chcesz, bym to zrobił delikatnie?

\- Rób jak chcesz – odwróciłem się obrażony. Pierwotnie zakładałem, że to ja go zdominuję, ale skoro już doszedłem, to jemu to się prawnie należy. Poza tym… On chociaż wie, co robi. Teraz właśnie wpatrywał się we mnie niecierpliwie, czekając, aż się wypnę... Nie no, to jest zbyt krępujące!

\- Może zrobimy to na boku, hm? To jedyna pozycja w seksie gejowskim, która wygląda w miarę... - nie zaszkodzi spróbować.

\- To film porno, nie noc poślubna – odparł twardo, sadystycznie delektując się swoją władzą nade mną – Ktoś tu kiedyś mówił, że jest bezwstydny, no dalej... Chociaż… Ostatecznie, mogę ci pomóc.

Objął mnie delikatnie od tyłu, poczułem jego włosy, które przedarły się przez zasłonę moich i zaczęły drażnić moją szyję. Pochyliłem się pod nim, zaciskając dłonie na poduszkach, po obu bokach swojej głowy. Zapach Sasoriego, jego bliska obecność... To wszystko było niepokojąco pobudzające. Poczułem jego wprawne palce w swoim wejściu i zacisnąłem zęby, starając się nie reagować na ten ból. Niby w domu sam się przygotowałem na seks analny, ale to jednak zawsze na początku cholernie boli. W dodatku Sasori nie należał do ludzi cierpliwych i już po chwili poczułem, jak we mnie wchodzi. Nie mówiłem już nic, dysząc tylko i pojękując w poduszki. Słyszałem też ciche westchnięcia Sasoriego i to na nich postanowiłem się skupić, aby nie myśleć o bólu.

\- Nie chcę cię zmuszać – usłyszałem nagle przy swoim uchu - ale fajnie by było, jakbyś krzyczał moje imię, czy coś.

\- Dlaczego ja twoje? – wysapałem wpółprzytomnie, czując coraz większe gorąco, które ogarnia moje ciało.

\- Myślałem, że w twoim mniemaniu to będzie artystyczne – uciął, a ja znów poczułem jego dłoń na swoim członku. Postanowiłem, że za nic nie dam mu tej satysfakcji i ograniczę się do standardowego „Aaach… Hmmm…Ach!".

Po chwili jego ruchy stały się szybsze i bardziej chaotyczne. Było mi gorąco z podniecenia, ale czułem, że nie dam rady dojść drugi raz pod rząd. Jeszcze trochę mi brakuje do statusu gwiazdy porno.

\- Mogę dojść w tobie? – wymruczał Sasori. Trochę mnie zdziwił tym pytaniem, ale tym razem to ja postanowiłem być twardy.

\- Jasne, hmmm… Czego się głupio pytasz? To film porno, nie noc poślubna.

Uśmiechnął się, wtulając twarz w moje włosy. Poczułem w swoim wnętrzu jego ciepłe nasienie. Po moim ciele przeszły dreszcze podniecenia, w moje ciało również wtargnęła fala rozkoszy. Sasori wyszedł ze mnie po chwili. Kiedy doszedłem do siebie i się odwróciłem, siedział już przyzwoicie na łóżku, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Tylko po lekko zaróżowionych policzkach można było coś odczytać. Gdyby mnie jeszcze przed chwilą nie posuwał, to powiedziałbym, że wygląda rozkosznie.

Chłodne powietrze dobrze mi zrobiło. Postanowiłem nie zostawać tam ani chwili dłużej, niż to konieczne i ulotniłem się czym prędzej. Naprawdę nie chcę słyszeć komentarzy, jak wyszło. Teraz czułem, że ten film to przeze mnie totalna katastrofa. Myślałem, że pomysłu pieprzenia się wśród falbanek nie da się schrzanić, ale się myliłem. Da się: przedwczesnym wytryskiem, na przykład… W myślach przystawiłem sobie do głowy karabin maszynowy i odpaliłem całą serię. Nie chcę już o tym, myśleć! Dobrze, że w szafce czeka na mnie jeszcze trochę Acodinu na czarną godzinę. Nie mam pojęcia, jak oni zmontują ten film, aby to jakoś wyglądało… A może i niepotrzebnie się martwię? Może feministyczne filmy pornograficzne akceptują orgazmy w różnych nieoczekiwanych momentach?

No i jeszcze… Muszę to przed sobą przyznać, że jednak najważniejsze dla mnie jest to, jak wypadłem w oczach Sasoriego. Strasznie nieprofesjonalne podejście, pewnie on się nawet nad tym nie zastanawia… Czuję w kościach, że on jednak jest wyjątkową osobą i (koniec okłamywania się!) ma szansę zostać moim artystycznym autorytetem. Tak, wiem, artysta nie może mieć autorytetów, musi być buntownikiem! Czy to jednak oznacza, że muszę z Sasorim walczyć? Czy może jednak mógłbym się od niego czegoś nauczyć, a on ode mnie?

Nie miałem wystarczająco dużo siły psychicznej, aby nadal się nad tym zastanawiać. Nie, kiedy ciągle czułem na sobie jego zapach i dotyk. Wróciłem do domu, wymyłem się ze trzy razy i poszedłem na spacer. To prawdziwie oczyszczające doświadczenie – tylko ja i łódzki beton nagrzany słońcem. Musiałem spędzić na włóczeniu się sporo czasu, bo kiedy wracałem, wokół było już pomarańczowo od zachodu. Wspiąłem się po ohydnych schodach kamienicy, przekręciłem klucz w drzwiach i… Nadal były zamknięte! A to oznacza, że wcześniej były otwarte. Ale zamykałem je, doskonale pamiętam… Przekręciłem klucz jeszcze raz i pchany najgorszymi przeczuciami wbiegłem do pomieszczenia. Zaraz na wejściu zastałem Kakuzu!

\- Co ty tu…

\- Komornik, mam nakaz urzędowy – przerwał mi brutalnie, podtykając pod nos służbową legitymację – Zbyt długo zalega pan z płaceniem czynszu, więc jestem zmuszony podjąć ostateczne środki prawne.

\- Kakuzu, weź… - nie dochodziła do mnie jeszcze powaga sytuacji, ale pomyślałem, że zawód komornika doskonale do Kakuzu pasuje – Nie zabieraj mi mieszkania, dogadamy się! Po starej znajomości, hm!

Szturchnąłem go porozumiewawczo w bok, ale pozostał niewzruszony niczym głaz. Jego potężna sylwetka górowała nade mną fizycznie i psychicznie. Wyglądał teraz naprawdę groźnie i podświadomie spodziewałem się najgorszego.

\- „Kakuzu" mówią na mnie tylko w branży – odparł grobowym głosem – Teraz jestem tu jako komornik, więc nie mów tak do mnie.

Ponownie podstawił mi pod nos swoją legitymację, aby doszczętnie złamać mojego ducha i rozwiać szanse na polubowne rozwiązanie sprawy. Przeczytałem, że Kakuzu nazywa się Kazimierz Bogacki, fajnie wiedzieć.

\- To, że jesteś komornikiem, nie oznacza, że możesz sobie wparowywać do cudzych mieszkań, hm – skoro nie możemy się dogadać, to chociaż mu trochę nawtykam. Swoją drogą, naprawdę złamał w ten sposób prawo!

\- Drzwi były otwarte, wpuścił mnie twój znajomy.

\- Jaki zna…?!

\- Hej – z kuchni nagle wyszedł Hidan! Starł się zachowywać beztrosko, ale widać było, że przyszedł tu z polecenia Kakuzu i nie jest z tego zadowolony – Czy masz chwilę, by porozmawiać o Bogu?

\- Hidan! – ręce mi opadły, Kakuzu gra zdecydowanie poniżej pasa – Wiesz, że fakt bycia świadkiem Jehowy nie upoważnia cię do włamań do cudzych domów, hm?!

Albinos spojrzał na mnie tak, jakbym powiedział coś niespotykanego, po czym postanowił mnie olać i wypił sobie mojego Pysia, którego wziął z lodówki. Ci ludzie są niemożliwi.

\- Swoją drogą gratulacje – Hidan zaczął następny wątek, szczerząc się radośnie – całkiem fajny ten film wyszedł, chociaż przez to, że tak dziwnie nawijaliście, to mieliśmy trochę problemów z tym, no, tłumaczeniem.

Czułem, jak schodzi ze mnie całe powietrze. Oni to serio tłumaczyli…? Naprawdę wzięli to tak dosłownie? Czy wszyscy tam mają zespół Aspergera?

\- No i fajnie jęczałeś. Myślałem, że to będzie kalpa tak dwóch uke do filmu dać, ale…

\- Cicho, cicho, zamknij się! – fuknąłem na niego – Nie jestem w nastroju do komentarzy, zaraz zabiorą mi dom, hm!

\- No właśnie, wracając do celu mojej wizyty… - zaczął Kakuzu, ale szybko mu przerwałem:

\- Ja mam pracę, hm! Wszystko spłacę, obiecuję!

\- Chodzi o pracę w Tesco czy o tą, w której obaj dorabiamy? Bo w Tesco już nie pracujesz. Przed godziną sprawdzałem twoje papiery, zostałeś zwolniony za wykroczenia w miejscu pracy.

Poczułem, że podłoga się pode mną zapada. Osłabiony usiadłem na łóżku i wlepiłem wzrok w swoje dłonie.

\- To przez te bułki…? To przez… - czułem, że zbiera mi się na płacz, ale Hidan usiadł koło mnie, aby mnie pocieszyć i zaczęło mi się bardziej zbierać na gniew.

\- Kradzież jest grzechem, ale jest jeszcze nadzieja dla twego serca. W przyszłym raju pod opieką Bożego Królestwa jest bowiem miejsce i dla łotrów, którzy umierali z Jezusem. Nie lękaj się więc i nawróć się!

\- Wal się Hidan, kto się martwi o zbawienie, kiedy nie ma pieniędzy? – chwyciłem go za poły rozpiętej koszuli i agresywnie przyciągnąłem go do siebie – Ja kradłem jedzenie, hm! Musiałem! Złodziejem nie jest ten, kto zabrał, a ten, kto się nie podzielił, tym co ma!

\- Nie wydaje mi się – mruknął Kakuzu, ponury żniwiarz, mroczny wysłannik kapitalizmu – Ale nie martw się tak. Niemcy byli zachwyceni filmem, zamówili już z wami 12 zdjęć na kalendarz.

\- Co? – nie miałem pojęcia co czuję, totalna huśtawka nastrojów. Nie wiedziałem, czy cieszyć się, że mam z czego żyć, czy smucić się kondycją umysłów fanów yaoi.

\- „Podbijecie rynek" tak powiedział Kaziu – Hidan wyrwał się z mojego chwytu, korzystając z chwili zamieszania w moim umyśle.

\- Wcale że… I nie mów tak do mnie - Kakuzu chyba się trochę zmieszał, widocznie uważał prawienie komuś komplementów za oznakę słabości.

\- No to jak, zostaję? – ucieszyłem się. W końcu nie można też tak nagle wywalać ludzi na bruk, nie? Wprawdzie listy z urzędu mógłbym mierzyć w kilogramach, ale to dopiero pierwsza wizyta komornika… Poprzednich udało mi się uniknąć, udając, że nie ma mnie w domu. Jakby tak o tym pomyśleć, to Kakuzu jest naprawdę dobry w swoim fachu.

\- Przykro mi, to nie jest udokumentowana działalność – odparł twardo i na moje serce powrócił ciężki kamień – Mam nakaz eksmisji.

\- Ale tak nie można z dnia na dzień.

\- Dostałeś wystarczająco wiele powiadomień. Ordnung muss sein.

Dobra, przyznaję, że mi się należało. To musiało kiedyś nastąpić, szkoda tylko, że złowroga wiadomość padła z ust nieprzejednanego Kakuzu. Nie chciałem wyjść przy nich na aż takiego nieudacznika, który nie ma się gdzie podziać. Spakowałem bez zbędnych słów torbę i buntowniczo oświadczyłem, że mogę się wynosić choćby i teraz. To szaleńczy i desperacki krok, ale teraz, jak już to zrobiłem, to czuję się naprawdę wolny. Wolny od dotychczasowego życia, które przecież i tak chciałem porzucić! Mimo szczęśliwych, metafizycznych uniesień ducha, musiałem przyznać, że od całkowitej wolności dzieli mnie obrzydliwie przyziemny problem: Gdzie ja będę dziś spał? Jechałem dobrze mi znanym autobusem, przedzierając się przez noc. Nie chcę wracać do rodziców, za nic w świecie, moja duma mi nie pozwala. Ale ktoś kiedyś podobno chciał, bym poczuł się lepiej. Ten ktoś ma teraz szansę się wykazać. Pełen obaw, ale jednak w dobrym humorze, wysiadłem na przystanku w pobliżu pewnego strzeżonego osiedla.


End file.
